Powód twoich rozmyślań nad przeszłością
by Dagulec
Summary: Tak więc, Kapitan Ameryka przez rok skutecznie uniemożliwia Tony'emu Starkowi szybkie numerki. Wszystkie inne zresztą też. To tak naprawdę nie jego wina. No cóż, właściwie nie do końca. Ale chciał tylko coś udowodnić - że skoro superbohaterowie umawiają się z innymi facetami, jakim cudem może być to coś złego? Po prostu wybrał sobie do pomocy złą osobę. TŁUMACZENIE!


Zamieszczany tutaj tekst jest TŁUMACZENIEM. I own nothing.

Zainteresowanych oryginałem odsyłam: archiveofourown. works/401626

Uwaga, ograniczenia strony nie pozwoliły mi na zamieszczenie pełnego tytułu _—_ ten macie podany poniżej.

Miłego czytania :)

**Tytuł: **the reason you ruminate the shadowy past

**Autor: **Mizzy

**Zgoda: **jest (a autorka okazuje się być uroczą osóbką :))

**Beta: **Kasssumi, niezawodna Mit (z którą debatowałam przez ostatnie 48h na temat tytułu), na pierwsze dwadzieścia stron rzuciła też okiem Altair Black

**Opis:** Tak więc, Kapitan Ameryka przez rok skutecznie uniemożliwia Tony'emu Starkowi szybkie numerki. Wszystkie inne zresztą też.

Tak naprawdę to nie jego wina. No cóż, właściwie nie do końca. Ale chciał tylko coś udowodnić _—_ a mianowicie, że skoro superbohaterowie umawiają się z innymi facetami, jakim cudem może być w tym coś złego? Po prostu wybrał sobie do pomocy niewłaściwą osobę. Przez co teraz wszyscy Amerykanie sądzą, że ci dwaj _są parą_. A Tony zdecydowanie nie zamierza być osobą, która złamie serce Kapitanowi Ameryce.

Istnieje wyjście z tej sytuacji. Żeby ocalić twarz, Steve i Tony zaczynają udawać, że są razem. Steve'owi wydaje się, że to „bycie razem" będzie nieprzyjemną częścią tego zadania… ale być może to „udawanie" okaże się trudniejsze…

**Powód twoich rozmyślań nad przeszłością pełną cieni**

_Tak więc, Kapitan Ameryka przez rok skutecznie uniemożliwia Tony'emu Starkowi szybkie numerki. Wszystkie inne zresztą też._

_Może jednak nie jest to odpowiednie miejsce do rozpoczęcia historii. _

_Wszystko zaczyna się od telewizji._

_Nie jest to wina telewizji per se. Powinno to być wyraźnie zaznaczone na początku każdej opowieści, w której Tony Stark, szalony genialny wynalazca, odgrywa ważną rolę. Nie należy wątpić, że byłby w stanie stworzyć telewizor, mogący wywołać chaos równy Apokalipsie — po prostu ten wstęp uświadamia wam, że to akurat nie ta historia. _

_Apokaliptyczny telewizor pojawi się później w życiu Avengersów. Zostanie skonstruowany przez Justina Hammera._

_Tego tumana. _

Według _wszystkich _telewizja to coś, czego Steve będzie koniecznie potrzebował do zrozumienia dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Spędza więc godzinę, szturchając odbiornik palcem i próbując przekonać go do włączenia się. Przez kolejną peroruje, jak to telewizja w latach czterdziestych była o wiele _łatwiejsza _w obsłudze, ponieważ, hej, były tylko dwa kanały i pokrętło, _no naprawdę_. Trzecią traci na zmuszeniu obrazu do pojawienia się na ekranie.

Steve szczerze żałuje, że zadał sobie cały ten trud. Głównie dlatego, że jest zupełnie przerażony.

Jedyną rzeczą, którą w swoim życiu wiedział na pewno, jest to, że chce walczyć. Chce zwalczać wszystkich i wszystko, co zagraża wolności Amerykan. Ale czy właśnie _to_ pragnie ocalić, choćby miał za to zapłacić życiem? Czy wszyscy ludzie w tej dekadzie są tak płytcy, egoistyczni i głupi?

Steve wpatruje się w ekran bez ruchu, od stóp do głów napełniony niechęcią i ledwo zauważa, kiedy kanapa zapada się bardziej pod czyimś ciężarem. Dziwnym trafem fakt, że to właśnie Tony się na nią rzucił, nie stanowi żadnej niespodzianki.

Rogers podejrzewał, że starkowe przypływy aroganckiego, nieodpowiedniego nastawienia do reszty świata są odstępstwem od normy oraz, że zawsze udaje mu się uniknąć poniesienia konsekwencji takiego zachowania z powodu tej niemożliwej mieszanki chłopięcego uroku i naprawdę dobrego wyglądu, a także dzięki temu, że jest _bogaty_. Nawet Fury zauważył, że prywatną misją Kapitana Ameryki stało się zapewnienie egu _pozbawionego wad _Iron Mana tak niezbędnych solidnych i regularnych kopniaków. Bez nich jego poczucie własnej wartości najprawdopodobniej urosłoby do rozmiarów wieży Eiffla. W każdym razie, było to misją tego samego Steve'a, który, kiedy teraz o tym myśli, dochodzi do strasznego wniosku. Być może ludzie w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku _po prostu tak się zachowują. _

— Co tam oglądasz? — pyta Stark i Steve kątem oka zauważa jakiś ruch. Tony musiał patrzeć na niego, nie na ekran telewizora. — O, „Jestem ciężarną nastoletnią narkomanką"! Przegapiłem jakieś bójki?

Rogers odwraca się od odbiornika, żeby stawić czoła Tony'emu, nawet nie próbując ukryć swojego przerażenia, bo jakim cudem on może być tak _zblazowany_ mimo tego koszmaru? Steve nie jest pozbawiony wad, a jego myśli nie zawsze są _odpowiednie_, ale nawet ten specyficzny rodzaj deprawacji, który przejawia, nie wiąże się z bliskimi rozwiązania dziewczynami, krzyczącymi w swoim kierunku tak odpychające rzeczy. Jego zawstydzenie jest ciche i powściągliwe, jak on sam.

Tony zerka na niego, a głęboka zmarszczka na jego czole wbrew pozorom może być autentyczna.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta, jakby byli przyjaciółmi, choć zazwyczaj się tak nie zachowuje. Kiedy są w pokoju konferencyjnym, rozmawia z nim zupełnie inaczej i, mimo że w terenie walczą razem, jakby stanowili jeden organizm, Tony uosabia sobą mnóstwo rzeczy, których Steve nie pochwala. Zachowuje się egocentrycznie, uwielbia przesadnie rzucać się w oczy, z rozrzutnością kupuje wszystko, co mu się spodoba i nie szanuje ludzi. Jest impulsywny i dziecinny. Skandalicznie flirtuje z każdym, kto znajdzie się w jego otoczeniu, przypadkowo tego kogoś _dotykając_ i przeczesując włosy palcami. Najwyraźniej Steve nie wygląda, jakby wszystko było w porządku albo też Tony nigdy nie zawraca sobie głowy czekaniem na czyjąkolwiek odpowiedź, bo mówi dalej. — Wyglądasz tak, jak ja jakiś czas temu, kiedy Pepper zamówiła mi w sieci zestaw „Zrób to sam" do badania odbytu, bo nie zamierzałem iść do lekarza. A ta rzecz miała _kolce_. Hej, serio, wszystko w porządku?

Steve zastanawia się, czy nadal wpatrywać się z przerażeniem w Tony'ego, ale najprawdopodobniej nie jest to najlepszy pomysł, jeśli ten zamierza kontynuować opowiadanie o… odbytnicach.

— W wystarczającym. Zastanawiam się tylko — zaczyna, kiedy, tak jak Stark przewidywał, dwie ciężarne dziewczyny zaczynają się bić — jakim cudem oglądanie tego ci nie przeszkadza?

Tony wciąż się uśmiecha, kiedy odwraca się w kierunku Rogersa, ale jego uśmiech szybko znika. Steve słyszał już, że jego powaga jest zaraźliwa. Nie chce być tym, który zawsze niszczy innym dobry nastrój, ale nie może po prostu rozsiąść się na kanapie i z prądem dać się ponieść nowemu stuleciu.

— Wszystko jest ustawione. Te dziewczyny potrzebują pieniędzy, a ludzie z telewizji po prostu chcą widowiska. Branie w tym udziału i tak jest o wiele lepsze niż kilka paskudnych rzeczy, które mogłyby robić.

— Potrafię… wyobrazić sobie przyjemniejsze do oglądania rzeczy — mówi Rogers, siląc się, żeby znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. — Po prostu… — urywa i patrzy na Tony'ego z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Jakim cudem to ma być ten świat, który powinniśmy ratować?

— Och — odpowiada Stark, jakby to pytanie sprawiło mu zawód. — Wydaje mi się, że po prostu nie patrzysz wystarczająco uważnie.

— Jakby w telewizji było coś poza kilkoma debiutantkami w ciąży… które najwyraźniej zamierzają się pobić. Gdzie są ich mężowie?

— No nie, na serio, nie jestem w stanie ci tego odpowiednio wytłumaczyć. — Tony przez chwilę gwałtownie trze tył głowy, przez co jego włosy się elektryzują, pochyla się i z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy chwyta się czarnej poręczy kanapy po stronie Steve'a, nachylając się nad nim i nagle wracając do świata żywych. — One wcale nie muszą być mężatkami? W obecnych czasach to nic wielkiego. Większość małżeństw kończy się rozwodem, więc dziewczyny… zwyczajnie nie zawracają sobie głowy braniem ślubu. To… jakby to ująć… nie stanowi tabu?

Steve gapi się na niego przez chwilę.

— Myślałem, że agent Fury żartował, kiedy powiedział coś podobnego.

— Nasz przyjaciel Fury, ku mojemu ubolewaniu, w młodości zapadł na pewną ciężką chorobę, w wyniku której został zupełnie pozbawiony poczucia humoru — stwierdza Tony poważnie. — Przy okazji, nazywaj go Nickiem, nie cierpi tego.

Steve ignoruje tę ostatnią uwagę i opiera się plecami o ścianę, czując się nieco niezręcznie.

— Więc na co powinienem patrzeć?

— Przede wszystkim powinieneś zmienić program — odpowiada Tony. — Ta rzecz tutaj to pilot. Ma ponumerowane guziki, a naciskając je, skaczesz po kanałach.

Steve'owi miga przed oczami numer 202, błyszczący w rogu, a potem na ekranie pojawia się logo CNN i kobieta w kostiumie siedząca za biurkiem. Wcześniej widział już migawki podobnych programów. To nowa wersja wiadomości telewizyjnych, z kolorami i relacjonowaniem na miejscu wydarzenia, która zastąpiła kroniki filmowe Pathé i przekazuje informacje w tempie tak szybkim, że Steve nigdy by nawet o tym nie śnił. Wiadomości powinny być spokojne, poważne i precyzyjne, nie jak ta rozmazana plama informacji, obrazów i dźwięków.

— O, popatrz, co teraz puszczają. — Tony szura nogami, siedząc na krawędzi kanapy i gestykulując pilotem. — To uroczystość upamiętniająca egipską rewolucję z 2011 roku, która miała miejsce dokładnie trzy miesiące temu. Wcześniej, przez blisko trzydzieści lat, w Egipcie rządził Hosni Mubarak. A te urywki, które widzisz na ekranie? To Egipcjanie, którzy wystąpili przeciw tyranowi. Odzyskali kontrolę nad swoim państwem. Ludzie wyszli na ulice w garnkach na głowach, bo nie mieli hełmów. W dodatku sami zajęli się ochroną muzeów, swojego dziedzictwa, ponieważ nie chcieli, żeby uległo zniszczeniu w czasie walk. Zwyczajni ludzie. Nie tacy jak ty i ja teraz, ale tacy jak my, kiedy mieliśmy naście lat i jeszcze nikt niczego wielkiego ani bohaterskiego się po nas nie spodziewał. A mimo to nie opuścili ulic i walczyli o wolność, chociaż większość z nich nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, _jak _walczyć.

Na ekranie są setki ludzi, którzy machają flagami, krzyczą, płaczą, przytulają się nawzajem. Inni strzegą muzeów, tworząc ogniwa żywego łańcucha z własnych ramion, patrzą z uniesionymi głowami na uzbrojone czołgi i żołnierzy z pistoletami. Zwykli ludzie z durszlakami zamiast hełmów i prymitywną bronią w rękach.

— A przecież zmieniły się nie tylko wiadomości — mówi Tony. — Telewizja w ogóle stała się sposobem wyrażenia tego, czego ludzie chcą, czego potrzebują. Na co mają nadzieję i o czym marzą. Popatrz. — Wciska więcej numerków na pilocie. Na ekranie pojawiają się ludzie na tle dekoracji, przedstawiających przestrzeń kosmiczną i gwiazdy. — Serial science fiction. Napisany przez Amerykanów, którzy spędzają czas, marząc, jaka mogłaby być przyszłość i podróżowanie w kosmosie. Tutaj z kolei — cyferki ponownie rozbłyskują w rogu ekranu — mamy kanał muzyczny. Jeśli bardziej niż cokolwiek w swoim życiu kochasz muzykę, możesz włączyć telewizor i nagle okaże się, że jest więcej takich ludzi. Wszyscy wyznają na ekranie całemu światu to, co mają w sercach, umysłach; ogłaszają to prosto w przestrzeń. Zakładam, że nie jest to Vera Lynn* — Tony puszcza oko do Steve'a i z powrotem zerka na ekran — ale nie możesz przecież powiedzieć, że ta wolność tworzenia, wyrażania samego siebie, częściowo nie jest powodem, który skłonił cię do walki na wojnie. — Rzuca pilotem w Steve'a. Ten łapie go automatycznie, bo takie właśnie odruchy pojawiły się u niego po zażyciu serum, i czuje ulgę, że nie zgniótł małego urządzenia. Nie zauważył tego wcześniej, ale teraz zdecydowanie widzi na nim numerki. — Sam spróbuj.

Steve ostrożnie naciska trzy cyferki. Pojawiają się natychmiast w rogu ekranu, po czym znikają, ustępując miejsca jakimś tańczącym facetom. Moment, wcale nie tańczącym — walczącym. Ich styl walki przypomina ten, którego używa Czarna Wdowa; do tej pory sądził, że, być może, nowoczesne kobiety walczą właśnie w ten sposób. W wojnie nie brało udziału zbyt wiele dam, jednak nigdy nie poruszały się tak, jak potrafi Natasza. Z drugiej strony, Steve nie miał pojęcia, czy _jakakolwiek _inna kobieta umiała walczyć w ten sposób.

Nie wiedział, czy _ktokolwiek _poza nią tak potrafił.

— Film walki. Ten tutaj to też Tony. Tony Jaa. Tajski mistrz sztuki walki wręcz. Znaczy się, z Tajlandii, która w twoich czasach nazywała się chyba jakoś inaczej, Syjam czy coś — wyjaśnia szybko Tony. — Uwierzyłbyś, jak bardzo różne kultury stopiły się w jedną, zaczęły wymieniać się swoimi elementami? Od lat czterdziestych wytworzyliśmy pomiędzy sobą niewiarygodne więzi.

Tony na ekranie podpala sobie nogi, po czym kopie kogoś prosto w twarz. Steve mruga.

— To imponujące. Albo głupie. Nie jestem do końca pewien, które.

— Jeśli będziesz ze mną spędzał więcej czasu — mówi Stark — szybko nauczysz się, że ciężko zauważyć różnicę. — Nagle marszczy brwi. — Potrzebujemy popcornu. Wiesz, co to jest popcorn, prawda?

— Jestem z lat czterdziestych — stwierdza Rogers sarkastycznie. — Nie z okresu jurajskiego.

— A prawie udało ci się mnie nabrać — odpowiada Tony, niszcząc swój niewinny wyraz twarzy porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem. — Zaraz wracam. Nie oglądaj żadnych pornosów podczas mojej, jakże bolesnej dla ciebie, nieobecności. — Podnosi się z kanapy i kieruje się w stronę kuchni. — Albo przynajmniej poczekaj, aż wrócę, zanim zaczniesz.

Steve piorunuje wzorkiem Tony'ego, a potem, kiedy zauważa, że wpatrywanie się z wyniosłością w jego znikające plecy nie daje mu oczekiwanej satysfakcji, zaczyna się wpatrywać w telewizor. Trudno czuć się usatysfakcjonowanym, kiedy osoba, na którą człowiek się gapi, nie zostaje na miejscu wystarczająco długo, żeby odczuć lekceważenie.

Tak więc, najwyraźniej popcorn wydaje się być w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku jakimś synonimem spotkań. Dosłownie sekundę po tym, jak Tony z powrotem wskakuje na kanapę, znikąd zjawia się Natalia, wykradając sobie garść prażonej kukurydzy, Clint pojawia się z kolejną pełną miską i nawet Bruce wślizguje się do środka, siadając na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i zerkając na urządzenie monitorujące tętno po zjedzeniu każdej garści, jak gdyby popcorn był jedną z rzeczy wywołujących przemianę.

A być może chodzi o telewizję. Steve bez większych problemów potrafi sobie wyobrazić, jak _on _wścieka się przez telewizję.

Thora nigdzie nie widać. Prawdopodobnie jest to dobra wiadomość. W przypadku nowoczesnej technologii jego pomyłki są gorsze niż powolne, przypadkowe i łopatologiczne tłumaczenie sobie wszystkiego w wykonaniu Steve'a. Oczywiście, jeśli używając słowa „pomyłki", ma się na myśli liczne zniszczenia i przynajmniej jeden mały pożar. Nie, tę uwagę trzeba cofnąć, być może nie byłby to taki zły pomysł. Gdyby ktoś wywołał tutaj mały pożar, daliby sobie radę z ugaszeniem go i być może Steve miałby uzasadnioną wymówkę, żeby skończyć z oglądaniem telewizji.

Stark najwyraźniej ma problem ze skupieniem uwagi na jednej rzeczy, jako że nie jest w stanie wytrzymać bez przełączania programu więcej niż pięciu minut. Wyjątek stanowi coś o nazwie sitcom, co Tony zostawia na ekranie, ponieważ Natasza kopie go w kolano, a ten krzywi się tak jak zawsze, kiedy usiłuje nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo go boli. Steve uśmiecha się głupkowato. Mimo że agentka Romanow dba o to, żeby pamiętali o różnicy między Natalią — sztywną i należytą pracowniczką Starks Industries, a Nataszą — kobietą, która mogłaby cię zabić patyczkiem do czyszczenia uszu, nawet się przy tym nie pocąc — on zadbał, żeby _nigdy _nie zapominać, iż ta druga czai się w każdym wyrazie twarzy, który przybiera ta pierwsza. Natalia wydaje się być _celowo _nieporadna. Tak właściwie to jest też cholernie przerażająca, ale Steve wie, jak zachowywać się w towarzystwie silnych kobiet. To lekcja, której zaczęła go uczyć jego matka, a jaką Peggy przerobiła z nim do końca. Szacunek. Wszystko sprowadza się do szacunku.

Steve zawsze szanował Peggy i kiedy ta odpowiedziała mu tym samym, poczuł, że mógłby zawojować cały świat. Brakowało mu jej i ból spowodowany tęsknotą był prawie tak samo silny jak poczucie winy, które zawsze czuł w jej obecności. Poczucie winy, że nigdy nie stanie się mężczyzną, na którego tak naprawdę zasługiwała. Życie skradło mu tylko szansę, żeby _spróbować._ Choć, prawdę mówiąc, troszeczkę mu ulżyło, że już nigdy nie zobaczy na jej twarzy rozczarowania, gdy wreszcie zrozumie, że nawet jego nowe ciało i umiejętności nie mogą wyplenić choroby, kryjącej się w zakamarkach jego mózgu.

Choroby, która sprawia, że ciągła bliskość Tony'ego jest podobna do tortur.

Steve przełyka tę myśl i pewnie trzyma swoje szkolone spojrzenie na ekranie. Patrzenie na męskie kształty i pożądanie ich to jego klątwa. Jego męczarnia. I zrobi wszystko, co będzie w stanie, żeby odpokutować myślenie w ten sposób. Odda swoje życie w obronie innych, jeśli tak ma być.

Kiedy pamięta, czemu tak naprawdę ciągle myśli o Tonym, używając wspomnianych wcześniej określeń — płytki, egocentryczny, krzykliwy, rozrzutny, impulsywny, dziecinny, skandalicznie flirtujący — zdaje sobie sprawę, że mają mu one przypominać o tym, że są na świecie rzeczy, których nie może mieć. Ludzie, których nie powinien pragnąć tak mocno, że czuje przez to tępy ból w podbrzuszu.

Właśnie dlatego łatwiej byłoby patrzeć na telewizor z niesmakiem i nie dać się przekonać nawet cudownym i pasjonującym programom, które Tony mu włączył. Dzięki temu łatwiej byłoby mu myśleć, że ludzie, których chroni, są tak samo zepsuci jak on. Ale nie są. Nie są, a on naprawdę powinien przestać zauważać, jak dobrze wyglądają ramiona Tony'ego, kiedy podwinie rękawy koszuli i…

Najprawdopodobniej niedługo oszaleje. Stark przełączył na coś, co według niego jest science fiction, ale ostatni taki serial, który mu pokazywał, miał głównie obrazki kosmosu i gwiazd, a ten tutaj ma dwóch mężczyzn w wojskowych mundurach, całujących się w jakimś barze, jakby zaraz miał nastąpić koniec świata.**

Żołądek Steve'a gwałtownie wywraca się do góry nogami. Ryzykuje szybkie spojrzenie w lewo. Natalia, cały czas patrząc na ekran, ukradkowo i zaskakująco zgrabnie wykrada popcorn naprzemiennie to z miski trzymanej przez Clinta, to przez Tony'ego. Bruce mówi coś o tym, że w serialu powinno być więcej lekarzy, co brzmi dziwacznie; przyłapuje go na gapieniu się na niego ze zmieszaniem i po prostu mruga do niego. Oczy Steve'a uciekają z powrotem w kierunku ekranu, gdzie ci mężczyźni nadal się całują i czuje się spięty, i rozpalony, a jego palce zaciskają się odruchowo na materiale spodni tuż nad kolanami. Zamiera, ponieważ to jasne, że teraz w telewizji puszczają kawałki pełne demoralizacji. Skoro są w niej bijące się ze sobą ciężarne dziewczyny, muszą być także całujący się faceci, ale dlaczego nikt nie buczy z dezaprobatą ani nie chce zmienić programu?

— O, to jest niezłe. Kapitan Jack, ten ubrany na niebiesko, to naprawdę wspaniała postać. Pierwszy otwarcie biseksualny bohater w Doktorze Who. I mówię ci, Brytole nakręcili kilka naprawdę dziwnych rzeczy, ale Doktor Who to prawie cztery dekady telewizyjnego geniuszu. — Tony mruży oczy. — Nie udawaj, że dziwi cię moje urocze nerdowskie zachowanie, widziałem rzeczy, którymi cieszysz się jak głupek.

— Nie, chodzi mi o to, że… — Steve zaczyna mówić, a potem marszczy brwi. Postacie na ekranie zaczynają walczyć. Ma nadzieję, że nie brzmi na zbyt zdesperowanego, kiedy pyta: — Biseksualny?

— Lubi mężczyzn i kobiety. W erotyczny sposób — wyjaśnia Tony. — Ej, puszczają cały sezon. Mamy jakąś oficjalną avendżerską pracę do odrobienia dzisiaj?

— Tak — odpowiada Natalia, w tym samym momencie, w którym Clint mówi:

— Pomaganie Kapitanowi Ameryce w zaaklimatyzowaniu się do nowoczesnej kultury wydaje się być pożytecznym sposobem spędzenia naszego czasu.

Natalia przechyla głowę i zgadza się na to. Clint patrzy na nią sugestywnie, ale ta samym _spojrzeniem _daje mu do zrozumienia, że to dwie ostatnie rzeczy, na które _kiedykolwiek _odpowie twierdząco w jego obecności. Clint jedynie szczerzy się w jej kierunku, ponieważ jest naprawdę, naprawdę odważnym facetem.

Steve marszczy brwi, zakłopotany, szczególnie, kiedy jeden z bohaterów odwołuje się do, em, _biseksualności_ Jacka, a Tony znowu przejawia deficyt uwagi i bezmyślnie zmienia kanał. Natalia buczy z niezadowoleniem, ale przestaje, kiedy widzi, co dzieje się na ekranie.

To kolejny nowy kanał, nieco mniej krzykliwy niż CNN, ale Steve nie interesuje się nazwą programu. Jest zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w dwóch całujących się żołnierzy, a mówiąc dokładniej — dwóch mężczyzn w moro. Cały ekran jest tego pełen, ujęcie za ujęciem, mężczyzn i kobiet w mundurach, świętujących i rozrzucających konfetti, i generał z czterogwiazdkową pagodą mówi coś, ale jego słowa to czysta bzdura. Nagle Steve zauważa, że wpija palce w swoją nogę jeszcze boleśniej, bo to wszystko jest surrealistyczne.

Nikt w pokoju nie wygląda na zaszokowanego ani zdegustowanego. Tony nie zmienia natychmiast programu. Ten nowy świat najwyraźniej zwariował. Steve na powrót dostraja się do dźwięków wydawanych przez telewizor i słucha słów przemówienia, a jego mózg eksploduje, naprawdę eksploduje.

„_Zasada don't ask don't tell — sposób postępowania, wprowadzony w 1993 roku przez prezydenta Clintona, który zakazywał dowódcom pytania żołnierzy o ich orientację seksualną — została właśnie unieważniona. Geje i lesbijki mogą teraz otwarcie służyć w amerykańskich oddziałach wojskowych. Wojsko USA przygotowywało się do tego od miesięcy, uaktualniając regulacje prawne i szkoląc personel, by stawić czoła nadchodzącym zmianom. Zaczęto także przyjmować podania o pracę od osób otwarcie manifestujących swój homoseksualizm…"_

Steve z trudem przełyka ślinę. Nie jest świrem. Nie jest chory umysłowo. Istnieje nawet szansa, że jest bardzo, bardzo normalny.

To zdecydowanie zbyt wiele informacji do przetworzenia.

— Czy to znowu jakiś serial? — pyta wtedy, cichym i niepewnym głosem. Myśli w jego głowie są tak głośne, że zastanawia się, czy przypadkiem ich nie wykrzyczał, ale Tony jako jedyny zwraca uwagę na jego słowa; jednak to tylko kolejny dowód na to, że wydaje się być do niego lepiej dopasowany niż jakakolwiek inna osoba.

— To wiadomości — mówi. — Fakty. — Potem milknie i, ponieważ nie posiada w sobie ani krztyny taktu, szepcze: — Hej, ty płaczesz?

— Nie — odpowiada automatycznie Steve, a potem mruga kilka razy. A, jako że jego życie jest groteską w niedającym się wyrazić stopniu, wciąż jest nieskazitelnie uczciwy i dodaje: — Cóż, tak właściwie to tak? To przecież… — Szuka odpowiedniego słowa i nie musi go szukać za długo. Przypomina sobie o takim, które było powtarzane przez całe jego dzieciństwo, kiedy jego mizerne, słabe ciało obsypywały uderzenia pięści. — … obrzydliwe.

— Hej, hej, chwila moment, cudowny chłopcze — mówi Stark zapalczywie. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że przywołujesz tutaj wartości z lat czterdziestych i tkwisz po uszy w bagnie tej entuzjastycznej śpiewki „armia jest najlepsza", którą masz w swoim małym, patriotycznym serduszku, ale nie możesz rzucać tak sobie takich znieważających, przedawnionych i nierealistycznych uwag jak ta. Twoje pokolenie miało popierdoloną definicję tego, co jest okej, a co nie; im szybciej to zrozumiesz, tym lepiej będziesz funkcjonował w obecnym świecie. Chryste, nie mogę nawet _rozważać_ walczenia ze złem z homofobem u boku, to znaczy, przecież oni się tylko _całują_, całowanie się w żaden sposób nie może być…

Tyrada Tony'ego jest nieco pogmatwana, ale w końcu Steve zaczyna widzieć jej sens — szczególnie w momencie, kiedy zapowiada, że nie będą więcej walczyć ramię w ramię — więc desperacko przerywa ten potok słów:

— Chodziło mi o to, że sądziłem, że _to ja _jestem obrzydliwy.

— To ma już więcej sensu — stwierdza Tony. — Głupiego sensu, ale jednak sensu. Hej. Witaj w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, gdzie bycie tym, kim jesteś, nie jest nielegalne. No chyba że jesteś pedofilem, gwałcicielem, mordercą, handlarzem narkotyków, lunatykiem-ludobójcą i/albo zamachowcem-samobójcą. Albo kimś z rodziny Kardashianów.*** Ktoś naprawdę powinien przyjrzeć się ich działaniom. Jestem absolutnie przekonany o tym, że ich postępowanie stanowi potencjonalną groźbę dla ludzkości.

Steve'a boli twarz. Prawdopodobnie wygląda na zmęczonego. Albo chorego. Tony wydaje się być przyzwyczajony do obu tych reakcji. Zezuje na niego przez chwilę, po czym wzdycha.

— A gdybym tak… — zaczyna.

— Jeśli dokończysz to zdanie i zaproponujesz, że każesz Pepper streścić Steve'owi historię homoseksualizmu z ostatnich siedmiu dekad, odstrzelę ci jaja — wtrąca się Natalia.

Rogers mruga — nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie. Tony odwraca się w jej stronę z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

— Ja miałbym zrobić coś takiego? — pyta swoim najbardziej zranionym głosem, rozcapierzając palce nad miniaturowym reaktorem łukowym.

Chociaż ta nowa Ameryka niszczy założenia, jakie Steve kiedyś z niepewnością sobie stworzył („bycie gejem jest w porządku" to myśl, która nie zagościła w jego głowie przez naprawdę długi okres czasu i czuje się przez to, jakby był w konflikcie z resztą świata; sądził do tej pory, że jest chory psychicznie, a być może, być może jest jednak _zupełnie normalny_), obecnie niektóre rzeczy wie na pewno; bardziej niż cokolwiek, kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Na przykład to, że kiedy Tony wydaje się być niewinny, najprawdopodobniej opracowuje właśnie plan podbicia wszechświata.

— Tak — odpowiada, a w tej samej sekundzie Bruce, Natalia, Clint _oraz_ agent Hill (której nikt nie zauważył, ponieważ pochylała się nad stołem do bilardu ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy) dodają „właśnie to miałeś zamiar zrobić".

— Zadzieracie z miliarderem, będącym w stanie wynająć jakiś tysiąc płatnych morderców do zdjęcia was tak, żeby nikt _nigdy _nie znalazł nawet cienia dowodu, pozwalającego na połączenie go z całą sprawą — mówi Tony, przybierając dramatyczną pozę. — Nigdy, przenigdy nie pozwólcie komukolwiek nazwać SHIELD lub Avengersów inaczej niż szaleńczo odważnymi.

— Skoro już mówimy o odwadze, pamiętacie z pewnością, że macie kolejną szkolną pogadankę o heroizmie i męstwie — przypomina agent Hill, wykorzystując sytuację. Jednocześnie stuka w ekran swojego SHIELDowskiego palmtopa, który, podobnie jak wszystko w Posiadłości Avengersów, został zaprojektowany przez Starka. — Tym razem ty i Kapitan, Tony.

— Ooo, co za ulga. Zazwyczaj jakimś cudem okazuje się, że mam to robić sam. Wiesz, jest powód, dla którego solidną część moich filantropijnych wydatków przeznaczam na nauczycieli — mówi Tony. — Jasne, wystawiamy nasze malutkie ludzkie ciała do walki z kosmitami wielkości wieżowca w _niepokojąco _regularnych odstępach czasu. Ale nauczyciele mierzą się z dzieciakami. Codziennie. Nie mam pieprzonego pojęcia, jak oni to robią.

— I mówi to facet, który ma metalowy strój i w zeszłym miesiącu wbiegł do płonącego budynku — mruczy Steve.

Tony mruży oczy.

— Kapitanie, szanuję wszystkie twoje opinie i każdą z nich z osobna — na te słowa nawet Bruce nie może się powstrzymać od prychnięcia — ale nastoletnie dzieciaki w obecnych czasach to zupełne _potwory_.

Rogers opiera się pokusie, by też prychnąć. Przecież dzieciaki w jego czasach nie były milusie. Wie to z pierwszej ręki. Cóż, z pierwszej pięści, która rąbnęła go w brzuch; był najmniejszym chłopcem na osiedlu, a mimo to uliczni tyrani z przyjemnością urządzali mu łomot.

Wie, że dzieciaki nie są idealne, a jednak…

… nie mogą być _aż takie _złe, prawda?

Mylił się.

Po tysiąckroć się mylił.

„Złe" to nieporozumienie.

Steve jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie stracił panowania nad sobą w otoczeniu innych ludzi. Nie podczas stawiania czoła okropnym wrogom w swojej przeszłości. Nie, kiedy sam stykał się z tyranizowaniem i homofobią. Jednak w momencie, w którym jedno z tych dzieci opowiedziało mu, jak to dostało w splot słoneczny za bycie gejem, a potem wskazało po kolei wszystkich swoich oprawców, Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że na jego twarzy nie zostało nic ze zwyczajnego spokojnego wyrazu.

Jeden z napastników, na co Tony radośnie zwrócił uwagę chwilę później, zsikał się w majtki. Tylko i wyłącznie na widok miny Kapitana Ameryki. Tak jakby ktokolwiek miał się z tego cieszyć.

Kręci mu się w głowie i ciągle czuje złość — głównie na samego siebie — kiedy dyrektor pokazuje mu pokój, w którym może przebrać się w cywilne ciuchy. Na wszystkich publicznych wystąpieniach pokazują się w avengersowych strojach. Tak jest lepiej — strój sprawia, że przydomek i osoba stają się jednym. Widzisz kogoś ubranego tak, a nie inaczej i wiesz, że możesz czuć się bezpieczny. Albo _powinieneś _to wiedzieć. Jednak sekundę temu Steve tylko paplał głupio o tym, jak nad nim się znęcano — co wyraźnie ucieszyło tego biednego dzieciaka — i nawet jeśli cała sala biło brawo, kiedy zszedł ze sceny, naprawdę miał ochotę zwymiotować.

Ponieważ powinien był coś zrobić. Powinna być _jakaś cholerna rzecz_, którą mógł zrobić, żeby polepszyć sytuację.

Żeby im _pokazać_.

Jeśli według prawa bycie gejem jest okej, dlaczego te dzieci o tym nie wiedziały?

Gdyby jego metabolizm wciąż mu na to pozwalał, zwymiotowałby, ale konsekwencją super serum był też super żołądek, który był w stanie strawić naprawdę wszystko — włącznie z tym, co gotował Bruce.

Podczas gdy Steve się przebiera, Tony czeka na zewnątrz, co jest w cudaczny sposób pełne dbałości o uczucia osoby z kompletnie innej epoki, jako że ta nie rozbiera się wcale do naga. W każdym razie Kapitan wie, że jego partner w niedawnym cierpieniu tam jest, bo słyszy stukanie w drzwi. Niektórzy geniusze i milionerzy nie mogą powstrzymać odruchu pukania palcami w większość rzeczy. Prawdę mówiąc, we wszystko. Drewno, metal, książki, własne nogi, _stuk, puk, stuk, puk_. Ten jeden konkretny praktycznie nie może przestać się ruszać, póki nie jest kompletnie wyczerpany. A nawet wtedy czasami uderza palcami w to, co znajdzie pod ręką. W poduszkę. W podłogę. W nogę Steve'a, jeśli ten siedzi za blisko.

— Powinienem był coś zrobić — informuje drzwi.

Być może Tony'ego już tam nie ma, może poszedł gdzieś indziej zachowywać się jak dziecko z ADHD. Ale wydaje mu się, że powinien to _powiedzieć_. Bóg jeden wie, że rozmyśla o tym wystarczająco często. Wręcz na okrągło. „Powinienem był _coś _zrobić". Nie może wyrzucić z głowy tego dzieciaka — przekonanego o tych samych rzeczach, o których Steve sam był w jego wieku — bo chłopak żyje w świecie, gdzie najwyraźniej jest to _słuszne_, a jednak wciąż uważa siebie za dziwoląga…

Słychać westchnienie. Tony nie lubi rozmawiać o czyichkolwiek uczuciach. Ale ponieważ Rogers nie pyta bezpośrednio o _jego _uczucia, nie jest to _najgorszy _temat, jaki można sobie wyobrazić.

— Nieźle sobie poradziłeś, Kapitanie — mówi po chwili. Przestaje stukać; wyraźnie myśli nad tym, co powiedzieć. — Lepiej, niż ja bym to zrobił.

— Dzieci zasługują na coś więcej niż „o, popatrz, jestem wielkim facetem w spandeksie i kiedy byłem w twoim wieku, prali mi tyłek przynajmniej raz dziennie" — stwierdza Steve. — Musi być _coś_, co mogłem zrobić.

Kolejne westchnienie. Znowu słychać stukanie, arytmiczne i przytłumione. Czyli teraz używa knykci.

— To bachory — pada odpowiedź. — Uprzejmość mogłaby je zabić. Albo buziaki. Nie wiem. To bardzo w stylu lat sześćdziesiątych, dzieci kwiaty i takie tam inne, ale to było jeszcze przed moimi czasami.

— Po moich — mówi Steve. Zastanawia się. — I przed.

— Niepewność jest jednym z wspaniałych efektów ubocznych bycia człowiekiem-mrożonką — stwierdza Tony. — A tak na serio. Zrobiłeś, co mogłeś. Wiesz, co się mówi o tym, że geniusz potrzebuje czasu. Mój strój Iron Mana nie został zbudowany w godzinę.

— Wydaje mi się, że przysłowie brzmi raczej, że to Rzymu nie zbudowano w jeden dzień.

Jedyną reakcją jest niezadowolone burknięcie.

— Moja wersja bardziej mi się podoba. — Nawet przez drzwi wyraźnie słychać odchrząknięcie, po którym Stark zaczyna mówić w zupełnie innym stylu: — Ten rodzaj wiedzy bardzo powoli wchodzi ludziom do głów. Zasadziłeś nasionko, Kapitanie. A teraz będzie rosło. Pierwsza osoba mówi następnej, a ta kolejnej. Nigdy nie wiadomo, jakie konsekwencje będzie miało uprzejme słowo albo podjęta przez ciebie decyzja. Jedyne, o co powinieneś się zatroszczyć, to upewnienie się, że robiąc te wszystkie małe rzeczy, kierujesz się dobrymi intencjami. Wiadomość pójdzie dalej, więc dopóki ma odpowiednią treść…

Steve poprawia kołnierzyk koszuli, a potem otwiera drzwi wystarczająco szybko, żeby zobaczyć kończące monolog wzruszenie ramion.

— I ty twierdzisz, że to mi lepiej idzie przygotowywanie przemów — rzuca. — Ta sprzed chwili była bardzo dobra, chociaż pewnie wymyśliłeś ją na poczekaniu.

Tony odwraca się do niego plecami. Nie wie, jak zareagować na tak bezpośredni komplement, co wydaje się nie na miejscu w przypadku kogoś z tak ogromnym ego. Lub też wydawałoby się, gdyby Rogers nie wiedział, jak kruchy jest szacunek Tony'ego dla samego siebie. Cała jego buta to tylko pokazówka.

Wychodzą ze szkoły i w chwili, w której docierają do chodnika, Stark decyduje, że powinni wrócić do Posiadłości pieszo. Prawdopodobnie po to, żeby Steve nieco ochłonął. Albo dlatego, że ich dzisiejszym ochroniarzem jest agent Hill (SHIELD przypisuje im agentów, czy tego chcą, czy nie — Steve'owi trochę to przeszkadza, ale rozumie, a Tony'emu przeszkadza to bardzo, oczywiście mógłby spróbować zrozumieć, ale celowo i głośno _nie rozumie_ tak często, jak tylko może), a ona naprawdę nienawidzi ich niańczyć.

Natomiast szczególnie wścieka się, kiedy musi ich niańczyć, a wielki Iron Man _odmawia stosowania się do jej rozkładu zajęć. _

Idąc za nimi wraz z innym agentem, Hill mamrocze coś pod nosem, a Rogers zastanawia się, czy to przypadkiem nie kolejny moment, w którym ujawniają się masochistyczne tendencje Tony'ego. W końcu, w pewnym momencie, obaj mogą zostać przez nią zabici gołymi rękoma.

— Jesteś _naprawdę _dobry w tych motywacyjnych przemowach — mówi Stark.

Ciężko stwierdzić, czy jest poważny, czy tylko sobie żartuje. Nawet spojrzenie w jego kierunku niewiele daje. Tony ma na sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, więc nie da się nawet zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy. Zresztą ich brak prawdopodobnie dużo by nie pomógł — jego nastrój w ciągu sekund przechodzi od żartobliwego do czarującego, a potem do morderczego. To pewnie z powodu bezsenności lub, być może — o czym Rogers myśli od jakiegoś czasu z pewną dozą dyskomfortu — alkoholu.

Tony nie pije wystarczająco dużo, by stanowiło to problem, ale istnieje taka możliwość — oczywista i gorzko wyraźna. Steve widział, jak ojciec stacza się w ten sposób i nie życzy sobie oglądać tego po raz kolejny.

A w szczególności nie u kogoś, kto jest, do cholery, jego najbliższym przyjacielem w tym stuleciu.

— Tak… mi się wydaje? — stwierdza Steve, nie będąc w stanie wziąć tego za komplement (nawet jeśli Tony jest w zaskakująco dobrym, niemalże pogodnym nastroju i zamierza pozwolić sobie na odrobinę szczerości), ponieważ mimo super serum i ciągu sukcesów w świecie superherosów nie może zapomnieć o reszcie swojego życia, w którym metodycznie niszczono jego szacunek do samego siebie.

— W pewnym momencie zacząłeś gadać trochę bez sensu — ocenia krytycznie Stark.

— A słyszę to od _mistrza_ mówienia na temat — Steve odbija piłeczkę w jego stronę, ale bez zapalczywości. Ten kłania się, nie gubiąc wcale kroku. Rogers drapie się trochę pod rękawem.

— Swędzi cię od koszuli? Bo mogę zwolnić obsługę pralni, do której wysyłamy nasze ciuchy — oferuje Tony. — Albo podpalić ją w ramach zemsty.

Steve uśmiecha się blado. Prawie rok zajęło mu przyzwyczajenie się do tych wszystkich docinków na temat zwalniania ludzi — konsekwencja dzieciństwa wypełnionego kłótniami rodziców odnośnie pracy.

Ale Tony nie mówi serio. Zazwyczaj. Gdy nikt nie może tego zobaczyć, jest miły dla swoich pracowników. Przyswojenie sobie tego było dla Steve'a trudną lekcją. Za każdym razem, gdy Stark robi _kolejną_ głupią rzecz w imię Avengersów, stara się nie myśleć, że mógł nigdy tego nie dostrzec; mógł nie mieć takiej szansy.

— Wszystko w porządku. Poza tym doceniłbym, gdybyś przestał mówić o ogniu albo przynajmniej powstrzymał się od wbiegania do palących się budynków, bo wszyscy wariujemy ze zmartwienia — mówi, mając na myśli bardziej „przez co _ja_ wariuję ze zmartwienia". — Chodzi po prostu o te pogadanki w oficjalnym stroju. Jego zdjęcie zajmuje zdecydowanie za dużo czasu; więc po prostu zakładam na niego zwyczajne ubrania i zdejmuję go dopiero, kiedy wrócimy do rezydencji.

— Jak _supermeńsko_ z twojej strony — stwierdza Tony, unosząc swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i zerkając na niego w taksujący sposób, który sprawia, że Steve czuje gorąco w okolicach karku. — Huh. Najwyraźniej nie zauważyłem, że ubierasz się, nie zdejmując z siebie tego czegoś.

— Tony, _twój _strój to _rzecz_. Mój to dzieło sztuki — poprawia go _Kapitan Ameryka_, starając się brzmieć uroczyście i poważnie oraz zapomnieć o pewnym wątpliwości wyrazie twarzy, jaki miał, kiedy po raz pierwszy zakładał swoją nową maskę.

— Powinienem cię chyba poinformować — przerywa mu nagle Stark — że tam przed nami dzieje się coś podejrzanego.

— Zauważyłem twoją żałosną próbę zmiany tematu, kiedy wiem, że mam rację i… — Rogers podąża za jego spojrzeniem — zgadzam się, że tam zdecydowanie ma miejsce coś niedobrego.

W oddali widać dym.

Tony klepie go w ramię, po czym wyciąga rękę do agent Hill. Kobieta podaje mu neseser Iron Mana z długim i pełnym cierpienia westchnieniem.

— No dobra, Kapitanie, ściągaj ciuchy i możesz po raz kolejny przystąpić do ratowania świata — mówi Tony, upuszczając walizkę i otwierając ją jednym kopniakiem.

Agent Hill kiwa twierdząco głową, widząc pytające spojrzenie Steve'a, więc prawdopodobnie taka uwaga w stylu Tony'ego Starka jest dopuszczalna.

Okazuje się, że to zaledwie pożar, jednak wozy straży pożarnej przyjeżdżają po tym, jak już udało im się uratować każdą z czternastu osób z wszystkich pięciu pięter budynku, więc zarówno tłum, jak i strażacy są raczej szczęśliwi.

Steve jest nieco podirytowany, ale tylko dlatego, że najwidoczniej w jego życiu rozpoczął się okres, w którym pozwala Tony'emu zostawać w płonących budynkach na dłużej, niż mu się to podoba.

— Któregoś dnia ta twoja puszka zajmie się ogniem w czasie jakiegoś pożaru — marudzi, skubiąc bezmyślnie rozdarty na nadgarstku strój. Zauważa, że agent Hill wygląda, jakby bardzo chciała zrobić coś, co zostało jej kategorycznie zakazane. Potwierdza to tylko jego podejrzenia odnośnie tego, kto właściwie odwala za każdym razem wspaniałą robotę, jaką jest łatanie jego kostium. (Fury we własnej osobie, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Jest ekspertem w upewnianiu się, że jeśli popełni choćby malutki błąd, cała wina spadnie na barki jego podwładnych. Poza tym na _całej Ziemi_ nie ma ani jednej osoby, która dobrowolnie włożyłaby do rąk Marii Hill jakikolwiek ostry przedmiot. Być może poza Nataszą. Czarnej Wdowie zdarzało się zachowywać, jakby działała w myśl stwierdzenia „niektórzy po prostu pragną oglądać, jak świat płonie" czy czegoś podobnego.)

— Nie dzisiaj, Kapitanie — odpowiada z dumą Tony, jakby cieszył się z udaremnienia realizacji jakiegoś złowieszczego planu, polegającego na ugotowaniu Iron Mana żywcem.

Steve patrzy na niego z nieco skwaszoną miną, a Stark — maska nie zasłania mu twarzy — w odpowiedzi szczerzy się tak szeroko, że widać mu wszystkie zęby.

Gliny, jak zwykle, dochodzą do wniosku, że najpierw przesłuchają świadków i poszkodowanych. Większość z uczestników wypadku kompletnie nie ma pojęcia, co mogło doprowadzić do pożaru, jednak troje osobników, których Iron Man złapał i powstrzymał przed ucieczką z miejsca przestępstwa (najwyraźniej unieruchomił ich zgiętą wokół nich latarnią — w tym wypadku Fury będzie musiał wysłać kolejną ze swoich irytujących notatek na temat niszczenia własności publicznej; Avengersi byliby najbardziej znienawidzonymi superherosami na świecie, gdyby Tony nie miał w zwyczaju odkupywać dwa razy tyle rzeczy, ile przez przypadek zniszczył), głośno przyznaje się do popełnienia wykroczenia.

A potem Steve słyszy coś, przez co krew się w nim gotuje.

— No cóż, on w końcu jest gejem, no nie, ta ciota, właściciel tamtego spożywczaka — mówi największy z nich, gestem wskazując spalony sklep znajdujący się na parterze, pod mieszkaniami. — Po prostu chcieliśmy go trochę nastraszyć, nie? Pokazać, że żaden normalny facet nie powinien lubić kutasów, nie? Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że wszystko zjara się tak szybko.

Gliniarze, spisujący zeznania, zdają się wręcz potakiwać.

Być może furia ta jest widoczna na jego twarzy, bo Iron Man opiera dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, jakby chciał go przed czymś powstrzymać. Tony wpatrującego się w niego z powagą.

— Nie wtrącaj się — mówi cicho.

— Ale… — zaczyna Steve i odsuwa się na tyle, żeby nie dotykała go ta pokryta metalem ręka. Potem spogląda na niego ze smutkiem. — Najwyraźniej można zmienić prawo, ale nie zawsze to, co siedzi ludziom w głowach.

— Pomyśl o sufrażystkach, o prawach kobiet. Przyzwyczajenie się zazwyczaj trochę zajmuje społeczeństwu — odpowiada Stark, patrząc na tych trzech facetów z nieco zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy.

Rogers potakuje. Myśli o kobietach, które były na tyle dzielne, że miały siłę walczy

o to, w co wierzyły. Przypomina sobie szemranie na temat ich służby w wojsku; to, co słyszał wtedy na ten temat od członków własnej drużyny. Wspomina złośliwe uwagi, z którymi Peggy musiała dawać sobie radę dzień w dzień. Jak ciągle musiała walczyć o swoją pozycję, podczas gdy każdy inny mężczyzna, choćby w połowie tak odważny i silny jak ona, byłby chwalony i nagradzany, i nie musiałby wysłuchiwać sarkastycznych komentarzy ani doświadczać przemocy werbalnej. Steve wielokrotnie bił się w przegranych z góry walkach, jednak jedną rzecz wie z pierwszej ręki: łatwo da się przeboleć siniak na twarzy, ale zapomnienie o przykrych słowach może zająć całe życie.

Myśli o Emily Davidson, sufrażystce, która wpadła pod kopyta konia podczas swojej walki o równe prawa, i coś skręca się w jego wnętrznościach.

Tony natychmiast zauważa, że Kapitan postanowił coś zrobić. Najprawdopodobniej jego chęć działania widać jak na dłoni. Odkąd dowiedział się, że nie musi ukrywać rzeczy, która, jak sądził, czyniła go potworem, nieszczególnie przejmuje się ukrywaniem swoich emocji.

— Masz rację — stwierdza i patrzy Tony'emu prosto w oczy. — Pomyśl o sufrażystkach.

A później bierze jego twarz w dłonie i całuje go.

Zrozumienie w dość ograniczonym stopniu, co się dzieje, zajmuje Tony'emu jakieś pięć sekund. W ciągu następnych dziesięciu daje się przyprzeć do najbliższej ściany, kolejnych pięciu potrzebuje, żeby sytuacja dotarła do niego_ całkowicie_, a kolejne dziesięć spędza na, no cóż. W końcu Steve całuje więcej niż przyzwoicie.

Zaraz potem jednak naprawdę, _naprawdę _dociera do niego, co się dzieje i odpycha Rogersa.

— Kapitanie — wyrzuca z siebie, mrużąc trochę oczy i próbując ukryć, jak ciężko mu oddycha

. Oraz parę innych rzeczy. Steve potrząsa głową. Ach. Więc to jedna z tych chwil, w których powinien zwracać się do niego po imieniu. Robi postępy. Pewnego dnia może nawet zrozumie, jaka jest różnica pomiędzy Natalią i Nataszą. — Steve — poprawia się cichym głosem. — Co to, _do cholery_, było?

Ten w odpowiedzi rzuca okiem na sprawców pożaru, wciąż owiniętych latarnią, po czym wzrusza ramionami.

— Współcześni homoseksualiści powinni wiedzieć, że bycie gejem jest w porządku. Tchórze, którzy się nad nimi znęcają, też powinni o tym wiedzieć; jeśli para superbohaterów nie uważa, że jest to coś złego, cóż… Jesteśmy wzorcami postępowania dla świata.

Tony z trudem hamuje chę

walnięcia _w cokolwiek. _Łatwo byłoby to zrobić, zważywszy, że Steve stoi tak blisko. Uderzenie go — nawet jeśli tak naprawdę wcale nie ma na to ochoty — byłoby jednak jak kopnięcie szczeniaka. Proste. Niszczące duszę. Nieodwołalne.

— Steve… _Ja nawet nie jestem gejem_.

— Wiem. Ale oni nie. — Kapitan wzrusza ramionami. — Poza tym… — Słaby, zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek przez krótką chwilę gości na jego twarzy. — Przed chwilą _zareagowałeś_ jak gej.

— … i mogłeś to wyczuć _przez strój z metalu?_ — pyta Stark z przerażeniem, zastanawiając się, jak dobre może być to super serum.

— Chodziło mi o to, że oddałeś pocałunek — odpowiada niewzruszenie Steve. A potem na jego czole pojawia się lekka zmarszczka. — A powinienem był zauważyć _coś jeszcze?_

— _Nie_ — kłamie. — W każdym razie nic poza moimi zdecydowanym skrępowaniem.

— Twój język w moich ustach wręcz krzyczał o tym zdecydowanym skrępowaniu — stwierdza Rogers, ciągle mówiąc tym niedorzecznie pogodnym tonem.

Tony wzdycha, po czym na czas przypomina sobie o megatonach watów, płynących przez swoje dłonie i powstrzymuje się przed uderzeniem się którąś z nich w głowę. Oddał pocałunek, ale… ale niezrobienie tego byłoby chamskie, prawda? Zdaje sobie sprawę, jakie wielkie jest to kłamstwo. Zresztą, nawet gdyby tego nie wiedział, Pepper wykrzyczała mu to w twarz wystarczającą ilość razy podczas pełnego nieładu i straszliwie długiego procesu zrywania z nim w zeszłym roku. Czuje się oszołomiony i zirytowany, a złośliwy uśmiech agent Hill jest tak szeroki, że Stark już w tym momencie ma z pół tuzina planów, jak uczynić z jej życia piekło.

Numer jeden: przeprogramować jej TIVO**** tak, żeby non stop odtwarzał _Jak poznałem waszą matkę_.

Ciężko być złym na Steve'a, kiedy się wie, że wszystko, co robi, robi z powodu jak najlepszych pobudek, po prostu…

— Wszystko świetnie, wręcz cudownie, ale… — stwierdza Tony, myśląc o konsekwencjach tego, co się wydarzyło; jednocześnie próbuje udawać, że wcale się nad tym nie zastanawia. — Nie żyjesz aż tak bardzo na widoku. Świat wie, że jesteś Steve'em Rogersem i Kapitanem Ameryką; jednym i tym samym. W moim przypadku ciągle istnieje jakieś rozgraniczenie.

Rogers wygląda na zaskoczonego.

— Świat wie, że jesteś sobą, Tony.

— Kiedy zdejmuję ten kostium, nie wiedzą o mnie _niczego_ — Stark potrząsa głową. — Nawet Fury zauważa tę różnicę. Iron Man jest dobry, Tony Stark zły…

— Nie jesteś zły — mówi cicho Steve, bardzo poważnym głosem, jakby sądził, że Tony stuprocentowo w to wierzy.

W sumie, w jakimś stopniu ma rację.

— A poza tym _jesteś _w kostiumie — dodaje. — Hej, przykro mi. Nie miałem pojęcia, że to będzie aż tak wielka rzecz. Sam powiedziałeś, że obecnie całowanie się nic nie znaczy. I wiesz, że Fury kocha przypominać nam, że do naszych mocy dołączona jest odpowiedzialność, a jak na coś tak niewielkiego jak tamto, efekt jest zaskakująco duży; nagle cały tłum ludzi zmienił zdanie.

Wskazuje dłonią na ludzi za nimi. Tony zerka ukradkiem. Wiele twarzy, zwróconych w kierunku facetów owiniętych latarnią, wykrzywia złość, a kilku z policjantów wygląda na pewniejszych siebie.

— Łał — stwierdza, ponieważ niezależnie od tego, co aktualnie czuje, wie, jak zareagować na dziwaczne zachowanie,. — Popatrz, czego dokonał jeden pocałunek. Powinniśmy byli uprawiać seks na ich oczach.

Steve rumieni się, co można było przewidzieć.

— Po prostu zostawmy im swoje zeznania i wracajmy do naszej siedziby — mamrocze Tony. Pamięta, jak mówił, że całowanie się to nic takiego. Tak więc Steve ma rację.

Pepper też ma rację. Mnóstwo rzeczy w jego życiu idzie nie tak z jego własnej winy.

Nie, żeby miał to kiedykolwiek przyznać w jej obecności.

Kiedy wracają do posiadłości samochodem, po który posłał Stark, Steve milczy. To czyste poczucie winy. Tony przełyka ślinę, czując się winnym sprawienia, że _Kapitan Ameryka _czuje się winny. Zawsze ma wtedy wrażenie, jakby kopnął szczeniaczka.

— Hej — zaczyna nieskładnie. — Przepraszam, że zareagowałem trochę przesadnie. Ale musisz zrozumieć, że po prostu wiem, jak obecnie funkcjonuje prasa. Są jak wściekłe psy. Jeden całus zmienia się nagle w trzydzieści lat tragicznego romansu, utrzymywanego w tajemnicy, i ukrywane dzieci, i koszmarne kłótnie, i wesela w Kanadzie. Moja reputacja już teraz znajduje się o krok od zagłady. Nawet jeśli Stark Industries obecnie należy głównie do Pepper, to wiesz, Rada Nadzorcza ciągle upomina mnie z powodu moich wybryków. Kiedy tylko pojawi się zbyt wiele złych pogłosek, akcje spółki idą w dół. Ostatnio starałem się je ograniczyć. Powinienem był ci o tym powiedzieć, jak sądzę.

Steve głośno przełyka ślinę, stukając palcami w kolano, co jest definitywnym sygnałem tego, że wewnętrznie daje sobie w twarz. Stark jest całkowicie pewien, że przejął ten tik od niego.

— Przykro mi, Tony. Naprawdę. Nie chciałem wciągać cię w kłopoty. — Patrzy na niego ze szczerością w oczach. — Zrobię wszystko, co będzie koniecznie, żeby ci to zrekompensować. Oświadczenie dla prasy?

— Pocałowałeś mnie, żeby udowodnić swój punkt widzenia, taa. — Chociaż Tony wie, że Steve próbuje go przeprosić, czuje, jak przypływ złego nastroju przetacza się przez niego niczym huragan i ciężko mu się powstrzymać przed okazywaniem tego. — Po prostu założą, że się ze sobą umawiamy. Jeśli nie coś gorszego. Konferencja prasowa, w której przyznasz się do czegoś mniej poważnego, będzie dla nich tylko dowodem, że mają rację.

— W takim razie w porządku — mówi Rogers, nieco zgrzytając zębami. — Ciągle się z kimś umawiasz. Więc po prostu ogłosimy, że umawialiśmy się, ale nam nie wyszło.

— Chyba sobie żartujesz. Chcesz, żebym rzucił _Kapitana Amerykę?_ Kapitana Steve'a Rogersa, Ulubieńca Ameryki, ostatniego wielkiego uczciwego człowieka na Zachodzie, dziecko dobra z plakatów i uosobienie silnych, porządnych zasad moralnych Amerykanów oraz bohatera dla mnóstwa ludzi w różnym wieku? Jeśli złamię mu serce, cały naród złapie za widły i mnie zlinczuje — wyjaśnia Tony, machając rozpaczliwie rękami. A jednak, myśli. Widać nie udało mu się powstrzymać tego huraganu złych emocji. — _Chcesz_, żeby mnie zlinczowali, Kapitanie? Ponieważ jakoś to nie współgra z twoim jakże amerykańskim wizerunkiem.

— Ale… to naprawdę był tylko pocałunek — usprawiedliwia się Steve. — Przecież nie mogą założyć…

— _Zrobią _to. Przypuszczają, snują domysły, maniakalnie wyciągają nieskończone, szalone wnioski, a w większości z nich figuruję jako zimny drań. Uwierz mi, rzucając cię, osiągnę wręcz szczyt medialnego sukcesu. — wydaje z siebie pełen frustracji odgłos, po czym zaczyna się bawić mini lodówką, w którą wyposażony jest samochód, jednak kiedy nie udaje mu się jej otworzyć, zostawia ją w spokoju i zamiast tego bez wyrazu wpatruje się w dal. Oddycha ciężko, wzdycha, a następnie wzrusza ramionami. — Nie, wszystko w porządku, nie mogłeś tego wiedzieć. Nie było cię w pobliżu, więc nie obserwowałeś, jak wiadomości zmieniają się w kompletny cyrk, jakim są teraz. Wrzeszczenie na ciebie nie jest fair z mojej strony, nie za rzecz o tak odpowiednich z moralnego punktu widzenia motywacjach, bo, hej, _rzecz jasna _takie właśnie były, jesteś w końcu Kapitanem Ameryką. O boże, powinienem przestać gadać, zaczynam pluć jadem. Ech. Wiesz, choroba bogaczy. Powinienem wbudować w strój apteczkę leków dostępnych bez recepty. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy będziesz potrzebował paracetamolu podczas lotu.

— Tony, gadasz bez ładu i składu. Bardziej niż podczas tej afery z Lokim i sprawy z tamtą laserową maszyną czy czymś takim.

— _Znalazłem cię wtedy pod gruzami budynku_, wydaje mi się, że miałem prawo być naprawdę zdenerwowany. To nawet nie był _mój _budynek.

— Tony — mówi Steve, irytująco opanowany — a jaką to niby robi różnicę?

Ups. Nie robi żadnej.

— Ubezpieczenie — odpowiada, wiedząc, że to zbije kumpla z tropu.

— Jesteś niedorzeczny — Rogers przestaje postukiwać palcami w kolano. Wygląda na niego zagubionego, ale przynajmniej nie przerażonego, że zranił czyjeś uczucia. — Wiesz, ludzie mi ufają. Jestem Kapitanem Ameryką. Więc jeśli powiem, że po prostu pomagałeś mi coś udowodnić, uwierzą w to. — Uśmiecha się, ale jest to uśmiech słaby i smutny. — Wszystko będzie w porządku.

— Okej — mówi Tony, nieprzekonany. Wreszcie może oddychać, przynajmniej póki jeszcze raz nie spojrzy Steve'owi prosto w oczy. Ale powtarza: — Okej.

I zaczyna w to wierzyć.

W każdym razie dopóki nie wrócą do rezydencji Avengersów, żeby znaleźć tam czekającą na nich Pepper.

Pepper Potts jest efektywna, piękna, praktyczna i nieprzeciętnie elokwentna.

Podczas gdy Steve, Tony i reszta Avengersów uczyli się, że powinni używać swojego dziwnego sojuszu żeby — to słowa Fury'ego — dzierżyć moc z odpowiedzialnością, Pepper używa swojej superzdolności — elokwencji — w porozumieniu z siłami zła.

Czystego zła.

Steve kurczy się, kiedy ochrzania ich obu za bycie lekkomyślnymi i obłąkanymi, i co też oni sobie _myśleli_, i jej zdrowie psychiczne jest w niebezpieczeństwie, i _czy nie powiedziała „ani jednego wybryku więcej"_. Steve zaczyna słyszeć brzęczenie z tyłu czaszki i dobrą chwilę zajmuje mu zrozumienie, co to takiego. Ponieważ _nigdy_ nie złości się na Pepper.

_Nikt nigdy _nie złości się na Pepper. Przecież Pepper jest urocza. Jest najbardziej perfekcyjną osobą na całej planecie. Nawet _Times_ stwierdził tak miesiąc temu. A mimo to jest na nią zły.

Otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Tony odzywa się przed nim.

— Pepper — zaczyna, a potem, ponieważ zazwyczaj musi to robić, żeby zwróciła na niego uwagę, powtarza jeszcze kilka razy: — Pepper, Pepper, Pepper — mówi, póki panna Potts nie rzuci mu spojrzenia, na widok którego nawet Nick Fury poczułby strach i zamilkł. — Pepper — dodaje jeszcze raz.

— To _już mówiłeś_ — ucina ta personifikacja czystego zła.

— Pepper, moja kochana — poprawia się Tony. — Właściwie to czuję się przerażony. To najdłuższy wykład, jaki mi kiedykolwiek dałaś, a nie myślałem nawet, że jesteś taka… uprzedzona.

Kobieta mruży oczy.

— To tysiąc razy bardziej błahe niż tamta sprawa z siostrami Williams w Wenecji. Albo tamta z helikopterem i tancerką o świetnym tyłku, pamiętasz ją? — uśmiecha się Stark, pokazując swoje wspaniałe zęby. Panna Potts nie wygląda na rozbawioną. Steve nie potępia jej. Słyszał nieco o reputacji przyjaciela, a teraz jego wyobraźnia pracuje pełną parą. — Albo historia o całej żeńskiej reprezentacji hokeja z college'u z dalekiego południa i o kozie, i o beczułce piwa…

Twarz Pepper blednie i przybiera wyraz zrozumienia, a jej oczy zwężają się bardziej, niż Kapitan kiedykolwiek sądził, że potrafią.

— Tony, nie wierzę, że posądziłbyś mnie o…

Steve zerka na Tony'ego, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję. Ten tylko unosi brwi.

— Dobra, w porządku — mówi Pepper gniewnie. — Wiem, że to wygląda, jakbym… Ale to nie jest sedno sprawy, Tony. Zareagowałabym dokładnie tak samo, gdybyś spoliczkował zakonnicę, przespał się z całą obsadą „Mamma Mia!" albo pokazał tyłek j królowej brytyjskiej. Kiedy zostawiam ci tysiące notatek, żeby przekazać, że _jeszcze jeden wybryk i dostaniesz swoje własne jaja podane na srebrnym talerzu_, nie żartuję. Akcje Strak Industries mają niepokojąco niskie notowania. Jeszcze jeden poważny spadek, a tysiące amerykańskich obywateli straci pracę w czasie jednej nocy — jej głos się trzęsie. — Jeszcze jeden raz, Tony, tak dokładnie ci powiedziałam.

Stark z trudem przełyka ślinę, gdyż najwyraźniej trzymał się jej zalecenia. Aż do tej pory. To o tym przez cały czas mówił. I starał się, naprawdę mocno, a teraz najwidoczniej nie wie, co powiedzieć.

To nie jego wina, to zupełnie nie jest jego wina i Steve nie ma pojęcia, co powinien zrobić, żeby naprostować całą tę sytuację. Ale Pepper jest genialna, więc może ona wie.

— Jak mogę to naprawić? — pyta, patrząc na nią uważnie. — Pepper, przysięgam, to przeze mnie. Tony wcale tego nie zaplanował. Tylko ja. Tony był neutralną stroną. Kilku facetów znęcało się nad kimś, bo był gejem, a ja się po prostu wściekłem.

Pepper patrzy na niego, wyraz jej twarzy mięknie, ale potrząsa głową.

— Jasne. Tony był stroną neutralną. A fakt, że durzy się w tobie, od kiedy skończył naście lat, nie ma z tym _nic _wspólnego.

Steve mruga. To nie ma dla niego żadnego sensu. Tony wydaje z siebie zduszony dźwięk, który zdaje się dobiegać z głębi jego gardła.

— Zbierałem komiksy — usprawiedliwia się — ale to nie znaczy…

Pepper rzuca mu spojrzenie, po którym milknie i z determinacją nie patrzy w kierunku Kapitana.

— Po prostu powiedz mi, jak mogę naprawić swój błąd — prosi Steve. — Zorganizować konferencję prasową, ignorować prasę, pracować na rzecz miasta, mogę zbierać śmieci…

— Wiesz — zaczyna panna Potts — jest jedno wyjście. — Mruży oczy z namysłem, patrząc na nich obu. — Jako że media obecnie całkowicie opierają się na domysłach, a pogłoski już rozprzestrzeniają się z prędkością błyskawicy…

— Pepper — mówi Tony — _nie_. No co ty.

Myśli szybko i błyskotliwie, kiedy chodzi o rozkładanie na czynniki pierwsze zarówno ludzi, jak i maszyn, ale Steve'owi przychodzi to nieco wolniej, jeśli w okolicy nie ma ostrzału ani czegoś bezpośrednio zagrażającego życiu ludzi.

— Co przegapiłem? — pyta, patrząc to na jedno, to na drugie.

— To nie wyglądałoby tak podejrzanie — nalega Pepper. Opiera ręce na biodrach. — Mogłeś go wtedy odepchnąć, Tony. Albo zachować się tak, żeby wyglądało to na platoniczny pocałunek. _I w tym wypadku_ mogłabym zorganizować konferencję, która naprostowałaby całą sprawę. Ale nie chciało ci się. I przez to nasz problem ma jedno, proste rozwiązanie. Rok powinien wystarczyć.

— _Rok!_ — krzyczy Tony melodramatycznie — Pepper…

— Co? — przerywa mu Steve. — Co ma się wydarzyć za rok?

To uosobienie zła w ciele kobiety odwraca się jego stronę, a na jej ładnej twarzy widnieje prawdziwie rekini uśmiech.

— To twoja wina, więc możesz to naprawić. Umawiaj się z Tonym. Zrób z tego farsę, trwającą odpowiednio długo, powiedzmy dwanaście miesięcy, zakończoną polubownym zerwaniem, prowadzącym do minimalnego wylewu oszczerstw na temat jego charakteru.

— Dobra — mówi Steve, przeciągając samogłoski i sądząc, że dostanie jakieś dokładniejsze wyjaśnienie.

— Dobra? — powtarza Pepper. Klaszcze w dłonie. — Cudownie.

Kapitan marszczy brwi i wtedy dociera do niego, co właśnie powiedziała.

— Nie, chodziło mi o to, że… dobra, ale co jeszcze zawiera w sobie ten genialny plan? Nie _dobra_ dobra.

— Nie masz wyboru, Rogers — stwierdza Pepper. — To było twoje przeznaczenie od momentu, w którym go pocałowałeś. Nie chcesz patrzeć, jak inni będą ranić Tony'ego, prawda?

— Jasne, że nie — odpowiada natychmiast.

— W ten sposób nikt niczego nie straci, a twoja wiadomość, że geje są w porządku, rozejdzie się nawet lepiej, niż w przypadku jednego pocałunku — mówi Pepper. — On nie zostanie zlinczowany, ty dostaniesz swoją umoralniającą porcję zabawy, wszystko idealnie.

— Genialnie — stwierdza Steve. Marszczy brwi. — Wszystko jest idealnie?

Tony wzdycha i załamuje ręce.

— Bądź tak miły i przetłumacz mu to na język superbohaterów — nakazuje pani dyrektor generalny. — Muszę poinformować zarząd.

Obraca się na pięcie i idzie w stronę hallu, a jej obcasy stukają cicho. Steve odwraca się do Tony'ego, który z niechęcią przestaje dramatycznie gestykulować.

— Ty i ja — mówi powoli — będziemy udawać, że się umawiamy, przez długi okres czasu. Na tyle długi, żeby wyglądało na to, że wina nie leży po mojej stronie, kiedy „zerwiemy". A ty się na to zgodzisz, ponieważ w przeciwnym wypadku mojej reputacji grozi kolejny gwałtowny spadek, na który nie mogę sobie pozwolić, bo wtedy wpadnę w spiralę depresji, co poważnie zaszkodzi efektywności Inicjatywy Avengersów.

Steve gapi się na niego. Nie może się ruszyć z powodu szoku, nawet kiedy przyjaciel klepie go w ramię i idzie przed siebie, pogwizdując.

Ale zna to gwizdanie. Tony już w tej chwili planuje wydostać zdjęcia jego zszokowanego wyrazu twarzy od JARVISa.

W sumie Steve mógłby poprosić o kopie. Musi mieć naprawdę genialną minę.

Steve spokojnie byłby w stanie po prostu zapomnieć o całej sprawie, ponieważ następne dwa tygodnie mijają bez niczego żadnych szczególnych wydarzeń, jeśli pominąć JARVISa, wyświetlającego wszystkie plotkarskie artykuły na temat namiętnego romansu pomiędzy Kapitanem Ameryką i Iron Manem na ekranach w jego sypialni.

Najwidoczniej, w każdym razie według prasy, byli w sobie szaleńczo zakochani od momentu, w którym został rozmrożony.

Niektóre z gazet przeczesały nawet wszystkie oficjalne i nieoficjalne zdjęcia Avengersów i znalazły takie, na których obaj przypadkowo patrzą w tym samym kierunku.

„Supermiłość!" krzyczy jeden z nagłówków. „Kolejny romans?" pyta ktoś na klipie, na którym obu ciska olbrzymi robot-kałamarnica, któryś z ich przeciwników, w budynek korporacji Chryslera. „Następny podbój Starka?" zastanawia się inny.

Jest więcej takich komentarzy. Steve szantażuje agent Hill, żeby ta umożliwiła mu obejście filtrów, jakie Tony zastosował w urządzeniach Stark Industries. Kiedy widzi, co ludzie tak naprawdę wygadują o jego przyjacielu, robi się coraz bardziej i bardziej rozgniewany, a po cichu ślubuje go nie zawieść.

Da mediom wszelkie powody do uznania, że wina w całości leży po jego stronie. Jest winny Tony'emu przynajmniej tyle za wykorzystanie go.

Przez większą część tych dwóch tygodni Stark ignoruje go, co jest dość bolesne. Jednak piętnastego dnia nowego _porządku rzeczy _jedzą razem śniadanie, jakby nic się nie stało, jakby nie było tych czternastu dni traktowania go jak powietrze.

Tony pierwszy kończy jeść i czeka na Steve'a, patrząc na niego niemal ostrożnie, stukając łyżką o pustą miskę. Ten przełyka resztę swoich płatków kukurydzianych i również bacznie zerka na przyjaciela.

Wreszcie Tony wstaje.

— Chodź — mówi, uderzając go w ramię ze sporą siłą, a przynajmniej tak to wygląda. Nie boli jednak bardziej niż atak kartki papieru.

Odchodzi powoli od stołu, ruchem głowy wskazując kierunek, w którym zmierza i sygnalizując, żeby Steve poszedł za nim.

Ten robi to automatycznie, uwarunkowany niczym pies Pawłowa, żeby wypełniać rozkazy. Dopiero po chwili dociera do niego, że nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie w ogóle idą.

— Ach, no tak — stwierdza Tony, gdy go o to pyta. — Dzisiaj wieczorem odbędzie się bal charytatywny.

— Jasne — odpowiada Steve. — A my mamy patrolować?

— Nie. Jestem gościem specjalnym. — Przez chwilę uśmiecha się szczęśliwie do samego siebie. Przestaje, kiedy zauważa, że Rogers stoi w miejscu, patrząc się na niego z zakłopotaniem. Tony wzdycha. — Zazwyczaj całe zastępy piękności ustawiają się w kolejce, żeby pójść na taką imprezę razem ze mną. Ale, jako że Cosmo okrzyknęło cię najseksowniejszym z Avengersów, i nie myśl, że Nataszy to nie wkurzyło, jestem przekonany, że nie będziesz gorszy od dwóch cycatych brazylijskich modelek Victoria Street, z którymi zamierzałem iść… Moment, będziesz gorszy. Ale, niestety, zdążyłeś się już zgodzić na wzięcie w tym udziału. A jako moja osoba towarzysząca masz być uczepiony mojego ramienia, słuchać uważnie każdego mojego słowa i wyglądać ładnie, żeby oczarować sponsorów.

— Uch — stwierdza Steve, drapiąc się po karku. — Byłem przekonany, że randki w dwudziestym pierwszym stuleciu sprowadzają się do kilkukrotnego wyjścia razem na kolację i umieszczenia na twitterze licznych odniesień do naszego życia seksualnego.

— Ale jako, że żadnego nie posiadamy i udało ci się własnoręcznie zepsuć komputer, kiedy usiłowałeś użyć twittera — odpowiada Tony — wydaje mi się, że będę się trzymał reguł randkowania z lat czterdziestych. Co po prostu oznacza, że będę bawił się lepiej.

— Brak życia seksualnego na twitterze oznacza, że będziesz się lepiej bawił? — pyta bardzo sceptycznie Steve. — Jakim cudem jest to w ogóle możliwe?

Uśmiech Tony'ego staje się jeszcze szerszy.

Dobra, zadanie tego pytania było złym pomysłem.

Steve kręci się, za co zarabia igłą w kolano. Mimo że posiada supersiłę i superwytrzymałość, ostre przedmioty nie przestają takie być.

Najwidoczniej perspektywa lepszej zabawy oznacza dla Tony'ego tyle, że nie będzie musiał cierpieć samotnie.

Jako że nawet Kapitan Ameryka okazjonalnie bywa frajerem, sądził, że będzie musiał znosić koszmarny i długotrwały ból fizyczny. Powinien był wiedzieć lepiej. Ilość czasu, jaką Tony jest w stanie poświęcić czemukolwiek, nie trwa dłużej niż pamięć złotej rybki; chyba że zajmuje się czymś związanym z technologią. I mówiąc o cierpieniu, miał na myśli cierpienie z powodu nudy.

Mimo wszystko, Steve'owi ciężko jest złościć się na niego przez dłuższy czas — nawet jeśli był cholernym osłem — ponieważ Stark ma rację. Pocałował go bez pozwolenia. Pomijając intencje, jakie wtedy miał, potrafi przeżyć odrobinę poniżenia, żeby, no cóż, naprostować pewne sprawy.

Kiedy wreszcie zakłada na siebie smoking przeznaczony na ten wieczór i Tony podchodzi do lustra o wysokości człowieka, żeby sprawdzić, czy Steve aby na pewno dobrze wygląda, przełyka tylko ślinę. Zanim zmusza się do popatrzenia mu w oczy, odwraca wzrok na dłuższą chwilę, co jest, szczerze mówiąc, całkiem słodkie. Najwidoczniej torturowanie go smokingami na miarę zostało zaplanowane bez przemyślenia wszystkich konsekwencji.

A konkretnie tego, że nawet przed dostaniem super serum, mama zawsze powtarzała Steve'owi, że dobrze wygląda w garniturze.

Tony ponownie przełyka ślinę, kiedy przegląda rachunek i pochyla głowę. Rogers uważa, że odniósł sukces. Jego kumpel najprawdopodobniej jest zwyczajnie zazdrosny, że to nie on wygląda lepiej.

Steve rozgląda się za ciuchami, w których wszedł do sklepu, kiedy Tony podchodzi do niego. Najwyraźniej dogadał się już z kasą fiskalną.

— Zostań w smokingu — mówi. — Spotkanie zaczyna się za godzinę.

— Mogę go pognieść — stwierdza Rogers ze zmartwieniem.

Wie, ile Stark wydaje na ubrania i naprawdę chce, żeby dało się później chodzić w garniturze, który ma na sobie. Lepiej, żeby służył mu jeszcze przez długi, długi czas. Tylko w takim wypadku okaże się wart strasznej sumy pieniędzy, którą, jak podejrzewa, trzeba było za niego zapłacić. Na smokingach nie ma metek z ceną, co zawsze jest złym znakiem.

— Panie Stark, proszę pana — odzywa się aż nazbyt przyjacielska sprzedawczyni — mamy kilka par butów, które być może zechciałby pan przymierzyć.

Steve patrzy na niego z przerażeniem i, na całe szczęście, ma miejsce rzecz niesamowita. Tony lituje się nad nim.

— W limuzynie są jakieś — mówi.

Rogers niemal przewraca się z ulgi.

W każdym razie do chwili, w której dostaje do rąk parę błyszczących, czarnych i wyglądających na włoskie butów. Wpatruje się w nie, a później w Tony'ego.

— Nawet nie próbuj się na mnie patrzeć, jakbyś pytał, co z nimi zrobić — odpowiada ten. — Nie wyglądasz wtedy ani bystrze, ani słodko. Cóż. Może trochę słodko. Facet, to są buty. Domyśl się, co z nimi zrobić.

— Wyrzucić przez okno? Oddać organizacji charytatywnej, żeby zostały zlicytowane za sumę, która umożliwi wyżywienie przez tydzień wszystkich mieszkańców jakiegoś bloku?

— Nie masz _pojęcia_, ile warte są te buty — mruczy Tony. — Po prostu je załóż. Pepper zedrze skórę z nas obu, jeśli pozwolę ci się tam pojawić w trampkach.

Steve z trudem opiera się chęci nadąsania się, ponieważ jego buty wcale nie są jakimiś tam trampkami, a poza tym są bardzo wygodne. Zrzuca je jednak posłusznie i zakłada te, które dostał przed chwilą. Czuje się jak ośmioletnie dziecko.

— Są dość ciężkie — stwierdza, kręcąc się nieco na siedzeniu. — Czy po tym poznaje się drogie buty?

— Dokładnie. Zresztą, waga Avengera też jest proporcjonalna do ilości zniszczeń, jakich doznaje z jego ręki własność publiczna. — Tony szczerzy zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. — Zabawny fakt. A jako że pomiędzy nami jest zaledwie dziesięć funtów różnicy, kiedy mam na sobie mój strój, może będziesz chciał uwolnić kilka kawałków ciasta od konieczności leżenia na stole i wyglądania pięknie podczas balu.

— Nie tyję — mówi Steve. — To znaczy, po prostu nie mogę.

Stark na chwilę zamiera i zaciska usta.

— Och. Lepiej nie wspominaj o tym kobietom, z którymi będę musiał dzisiaj uciąć sobie pogawędkę. Albo kilka.

Najwyraźniej nie żartuje z tymi pogawędkami. Pierwsza godzina przypomina tornado nowych twarzy i imion i nie jest w stanie objąć umysłem licznych szczegółów całego tego przedsięwzięcia. Jednak Tony wyłudza od tych wszystkich ludzi mnóstwo pieniędzy, które posłużą naprawdę szczytnemu celowi.

Jest dokładnie tak, jak Steve myślał. Czasami odpowiedzialność superbohatera nie sprowadza się tylko do odpowiedzialności za zatrzymanie olbrzymich, humanoidalnych robotów z kosmosu, które chcą zniewolić ludzkość. Czasami trzeba zabrać głos w sprawie dobra innych. Tak samo jak w sprawie robotów.

Po pewnym czasie stwierdza, że całkiem podoba mu się ten bal charytatywny, chociaż niedługo uśmiech po prostu przyklei mu się do twarzy i zostanie na niej na zawsze. Tony trzyma się blisko niego przez całą noc, jednocześnie wirując wkoło jak bardzo niespokojny bąk i nieustannie papla. Jak zawsze sprawia wrażenie obiboka, ale tego Tony'ego Steve nie znał wcześniej.

Mówi mu to, kiedy wreszcie siadają przy którymś ze stolików, podczas gdy jacyś goście zaczynają wygłaszać przemowy na temat tego, jaką to dobrą robotę odwalają organizacje charytatywne.

— Ha — stwierdza Tony. — Ależ ja się lenię. Powinieneś był zobaczyć mojego ojca na podobnej imprezie. — Jego twarz się napina i dodaje z trudem, niemalże się plącząc: — _Widziałeś _go kiedykolwiek? Um. No wiesz. Mojego ojca? W trakcie czegoś podobnego?

— Widziałem część transmisji z wystawy — odpowiada Steve, wzruszając ramionami. — I kawałek na własne oczy, kiedy prezentował jakiś swój wynalazek. — Spogląda w kierunku przyjaciela. W niemożliwie spiętych barkach i zmarszczonym czole rozpoznaje oznaki, jak podejrzewa, bólu spowodowanego tym tematem. Przypomina sobie okres, w którym sam nienawidził Howarda Starka, a potem myśli o tym, jak by się czuł, gdyby rozmawiali o jego ojcu i czuje, że mięśnie same się napinają.

Najlepiej zmienić temat.

— Wolę ciebie — wyznaje poważnie. — Twój ojciec uratował mi życie, ale… Jemu tak naprawdę nie można było ufać. Za dużo fondue.

— Fondue?

Steve odwraca wzrok.

— Wydawało mi się, że to alegoryczne określenie seksu.

Tony krzywi się.

— Blee.

— Poza tym starał się poderwać Peggy. — Najwyraźniej smutek, który czuje, kiedy wymawia jej imię, musiał bardzo wyraźnie odznaczyć się na jego twarzy, bo nawet Tony go zauważa. — Peggy bardzo chciałaby się pojawić na takim przyjęciu. Miała zamiar nauczyć mnie tańczyć. — Jego twarz zdaje się być z ołowiu. — Chyba dobrze, że przegapiłem naszą randkę.

Stark bierze łyk szampana, a potem ponownie się krzywi, patrząc na swój kieliszek.

— Cóż — mówi, unikając patrzenia w oczy swojej _osobie towarzyszącej_ — widziałem jej zdjęcia w twoim pokoju. Udało ci się uniknąć naprawdę sporych kłopotów w przyszłości.

Steve uderza go w ramię barkiem, uśmiechając się ironicznie. Para ludzi w podeszłym wieku zerka na nich, marszcząc brwi. Tony robi jedną z tych swoich komicznych min, tym razem tę, która mogłaby być miną nastolatka przyłapanego na migdaleniu się w klasie. Ten wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się ani trochę przez minione dekady.

— To raczej jej się udało — odpowiada Rogers, na wszelki wypadek ściszając głos. Wierci się. Patrzy na swoje dłonie. — W każdym razie tak mi się wydaje… Byłem przekonany, że pozostali mają rację. Te kilkadziesiąt lat temu. Że to pewna faza. I naprawdę, naprawdę wierzyłem, że Peggy to ta jedyna. Ta, która mnie naprawi.

— Hej — mówi Stark, a w jego głosie nie ma nawet śladu żartobliwego tonu. — Nie ma w tobie nic do naprawienia, Kapitanie. A w ogóle to tym się właśnie zajmuję. Naprawianiem różnych rzeczy.

— Cóż. Z technicznego punktu widzenia, niszczysz rzeczy, żeby móc wybudować coś lepszego w tym samym miejscu — stwierdza Steve, uśmiechając się smutno i zezując na scenę. Zastanawia się, czy powinien w ogóle zwracać uwagę na to, co się na niej dzieje.

— Ciągle jeszcze nie udało mi się zniszczyć ciebie — narzeka Tony. Jednak jest w jego spojrzeniu coś, co sprawia, że Kapitan nagle traci ochotę na wyzwanie go na walkę na pięści.

Chociaż żałuje tego później, kiedy kończą się przemowy i nawet jego przyjaciel zdążył już zaprezentować swoją wersję (a mianowicie: „Wszyscy jesteście fantastyczni, no chyba że akurat stoicie obok mnie, więc pochylcie głowy, machajcie i wręczcie mi kupę kasy na cele dobroczynne albo będę łaził za wami do końca waszego życia, przez co będziecie wyglądać na przeciętnych i nudnych! Dzięki, ludzie, do zobaczenia następnym razem. Poza tymi, którzy trafią za kratki!"), bo powinien był skorzystać z okazji do podrażnienia się z nim.

Ponieważ Tony chce, żeby z nim zatańczył.

— Jesteś szalony — odpowiada mu, marszcząc brwi. — A wiem to, bo _jesteś szalony_.

Ten w odpowiedzi przewraca oczami i pochyla się w jego kierunku.

— Masz udawać, że się ze mną umawiasz — mówi — a ludzie, z którymi umawiam się naprawdę _oraz _na niby, _tańczą_ _ze mną_.

— Ale ja… — zaczyna Rogers i spuszcza wzrok. Przy czym żałuje, cóż, wszystkiego. Na raz.

— Hej — Tony mówi tak cicho, że prawie szepcze. Steve patrzy na niego, mrużąc oczy, żeby się nie rozkleić. Nauczył się tej sztuczki, kiedy został po raz pierwszy pobity w wieku lat siedmiu. Dzieciaki z osiedla kochały płaczące ofiary. — Nie możesz w całym swoim życiu _ani razu_ nie zatańczyć. Peggy by się na ciebie wściekła. To znaczy, wkurzyłaby się, że po całym tym uratowaniu świata ośmieliłeś się jej sprzeciwić. Większość kobiet wnerwia się o takie rzeczy.

— Och, zamknij się — stwierdza Kapitan i uśmiecha się z zażenowaniem, pozwalając podnieść się do pionu.

— Zatańcz ze mną — mówi Stark cicho. Ich spojrzenia spotykają się i przez chwilę Steve ma wrażenie, że w całym wszechświecie nie ma nikogo poza nimi. Przełyka ślinę i kiwa głową, bo kompletnie nie ufa swojemu głosowi.

W jego życiu rzeczywistość często znacząco różniła się od oczekiwań. Nauczył się szybko, że nadzieje rzadko dorównują prawdzie, a jeśli już, to zazwyczaj w nieprzyjemnych sytuacjach — ale pewien szalony wynalazca odwrócił tę zasadę. W końcu regularnie wywraca wszystko do góry nogami. Steve zawsze sądził, że gdyby przez przypadek zdecydował się zatańczyć, będzie się to wiązało z chaosem, deptaniem stóp partnera i mnóstwem niezdarności.

Tony, rzecz jasna, udowadnia mu, jak bardzo się myli.

Kiedy wyciąga go na lśniący parkiet, prowadząc w czymś w rodzaju walca, Steve czuje się kompletnie oszołomiony, bo to wcale nie jest trudne. Tony musi być mistrzem w prowadzeniu, ponieważ przy nim nawet kompletny nowicjusz odruchowo robi odpowiednie kroki i sunie po parkiecie, jakby obaj postępowali według jakiegoś protokołu. Kamień spada mu z serca, uśmiech sam wpływa na twarz i czuje lekkie zawroty głowy. To, co właśnie się dzieje, jest praktycznie niemożliwe, jakby ktoś inny kontrolował jego ruchy albo…

_Och_. Och. Wszystko wreszcie zaczyna nabierać sensu. Przewraca oczami i przestaje zwracać uwagę na to, co wyprawiają jego nogi, które dalej płynnie tańczą.

— Podobają ci się? — pyta Stark z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem. — Najnowszy wynalazek. Wiedziałem, że Peggy obiecała, że nauczy cię tańczyć i nigdy nie odebrałbym jej prawa do tego. Bo, jak podejrzewam, zabiłaby mnie z zimną krwią. Jednak w przypadku, kiedy musisz tańczyć, buty są do twojego użytku.

— To niesamowite — stwierdza Steve. — I odrobinę przerażające.

— To znak firmowy wynalazków wszystkich Starków — żartuje jego kumpel, jakby recytował jakąś broszurę Stark Industries. — Porusz obydwoma dużymi palcami na raz, żeby je wyłączyć.

Posłusznie robi, co mu kazano, i prawie wywija orła na parkiecie. Przyjaciel łapie go z łatwością i przez chwilę ich twarze są niesamowicie blisko siebie; Rogers patrzy przepraszająco, a Tony po prostu puszcza oczko. Steve prostuje się, ponownie porusza dużymi palcami stóp i technologia robi swoje.

Muzyka zmienia się w breakbeat i buty przystosowują się automatycznie. Steve śmieje się, szczerze i z zaskoczeniem, a Tony odwzajemnia jego uśmiech, najwyraźniej zachwycony, że działają.

— Jednakże doceniłbym, gdybyś nie pisnął ani słowa o butach dziennikarzom — mówi.

— Jakim dziennikarzom?

— Tym czekającym na zewnątrz — Stark kiwa głową na drzwi. — Zdecydowana wada bycia tak bogatym, sławnym i diabelsko przystojnym jak ja. — Zerka na kumpla. — Podejrzewam, że twoje groźne spojrzenia też ich nie powstrzymają.

— Och — stwierdza Steve. W ich otoczeniu zawsze pojawiali się paparazzi i powoli przyzwyczajał się już do niemówienia za wiele w ich towarzystwie, ale myśl o tym, że podążają za Tonym wszędzie (nawet na jego randkę), wywraca mu żołądek do góry nogami. — O tym, jak podejrzewam, nie pomyślałem.

— Chciałbym nie musieć tego robić. To całkiem proste. Po prostu powiedz im, że spędziliśmy razem miły wieczór, a jedzenie było dobre.

Rogers burczy z niezadowoleniem, a Tony, na nieszczęście, słyszy to.

— Co się stało? — pyta.

— Wiem, że to moja wina, że musimy to udawać — odpowiada Steve dość opornie. — Podejrzewam tylko, że nie jestem tak dobry w kłamaniu komuś prosto w oczy, jak ty. Ani nie przychodzi mi to tak łatwo.

— Ja _nigdy _nie kłamię — kłamie skandalicznie Tony. — Zresztą, co z tego ma być niby kłamstwem?

— Uch — stwierdza Steve. — To nie jest prawdziwa randka?

— Naprawdę? Spędzamy razem czas. Jedliśmy. _Tańczyliśmy_. Pocałowałeś mnie. Zaprosiłem cię na randkę. O czym tu niby kłamać? — Wzrusza ramionami. — Nie musimy mówić, że jesteśmy zakochani. Ludzie zazwyczaj zakochują się dopiero po _wielu_ randkach. A nawet wtedy nie zawsze dobrze się układa.

Milknie, a Steve nie przerywa ciszy. Z tym bólem Tony musi poradzić sobie sam. A jednak, mimo że utrata Pepper mocno go dotknęła, głośniej niż wszyscy pozostali upiera się, że cieszy się z jej szczęścia z Happym. Czy też panem Happycepcją*****, jak sam go nazywa i nieważne, do czego ma to być odwołanie, Rogers nauczył się już nie pytać, ponieważ wtedy zazwyczaj otrzymuje odpowiedź. Ale zdecydowanie rozumie jedną rzecz. To, co Stark mówi, nie zawsze pokrywa się z tym, co _tak naprawdę _ma na myśli. Przez większość czasu jest wprost przeciwnie.

A czasami jest niepokojąco, boleśnie szczery.

— Musimy po prostu powiedzieć, że byliśmy razem na randce i dobrze się bawiliśmy — mówi wreszcie, wzruszając jednym ramieniem. — To nie kłamstwo.

Steve mruga.

— Wiem, że w twojej głowie wygląda to inaczej — kontynuuje Tony — i niech tak będzie. Naprawdę mi pomagasz, biorąc udział w tej farsie. Nie jest aż tak źle, no nie? Mogło być o wiele gorzej. Mogłeś wtedy pocałować Nataszę.

— Albo Bruce'a. W jego zielonej wersji.

— Albo Thora — dorzuca Stark, uśmiechając się szeroko, rozbawiony własnym żartem. — Całowanie się w otoczeniu świadków po bitwie prawdopodobnie jest odpowiednikiem asgardzkich oświadczyn.

— Boże — stwierdza elokwentnie Steve.

— Kwiaty we włosach — dodaje jego przyjaciel — miód pitny i kobieta dla każdego. Loki byłby twoim szwagrem.

— Teraz to wcale nie brzmi tak źle — żartuje.

Stark krzywi się i patrzy na niego, jakby chciał upewnić się, czy mówił serio.

— Jesteś prześmieszny — mówi w końcu ze śmiertelną powagą. — Chcesz stawić czoła prasie teraz, a potem skoczyć na hamburgery?

Wiecznie niezaspokojony żołądek Rogersa burczy, jakby na sygnał.

— Myślałem już, że nigdy nie spytasz.

I czuje się z tym wszystkim naprawdę tak dobrze, że później po prostu musi wyjść na zewnątrz i pocałować Tony'ego ponownie.

_Dwa razy_.

Steve nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego tego nie przewidział. Ten pierwszy pocałunek na schodach muzeum, w którym całe to przyjęcie miało miejsce, był pobieżny i czegoś takiego właśnie się spodziewał. To było coś w rodzaju wymiany handlowej. Nie licząc tego, jak Tony musnął jego krzyż kilkoma palcami, przez co jego kolana nieco. No cóż. Dokładnie.

Ale to był najzwięźlejszy z pocałunków, muśnięcie warg, i Steve pomyślał — i myśl ta zagłuszyła huk jego bijącego szybko serca — że być może ten rok nie będzie taki zły.

A potem idą na kolację, ponieważ posiłek na balu podano sześć godzin temu i był lichych rozmiarów. Większość posiłków taka jest, jeśli ma się jego metabolizm.

Pójście na hamburgery zajmuje im trzy razy więcej czasu niż zajęłoby w latach czterdziestych.

Nie dlatego, że sposób ich przyrządzania jest inny (choć Kapitan jest przekonany, że ktoś zmienił skład ketchupu, kiedy był nieprzytomny), ale z powodu liczby autografów, które muszą rozdać, kiedy są na widoku publicznym. Początkowo tego nie cierpiał, bo ściągał na siebie za dużo uwagi nieznajomych, ale któregoś dnia Bruce podzielił się z nim swoim spostrzeżeniem, że spotkania z nimi uszczęśliwiają dzieci. Wywołanie uśmiechu na czyjejś twarzy może nie być tak ważne, jak zapewnianie mu bezpieczeństwa, kiedy nikt inny nie może tego zrobić, jednak to mała rzecz, której korzyści trudno nie dostrzec.

Naprawdę jest fanem widoku szczęśliwych dzieciaków.

— Jesteś taki miękki — mówi Tony, kiedy Steve daje swój, najprawdopodobniej osiemdziesiąty tego dnia, autograf.

— Po prostu jesteś zły, bo więcej ludzi chce dostać mój niż twój — odpowiada ten, żeby sobie pożartować, bo jeżeli nawet istnieje jakiś konkurs na liczbę autografów, nie obchodzi go to.

Stark prostuje się, składa palce swoich dłoni w trójkąt i patrzy na niego znad swoich okularów przeciwsłonecznych.

— Wybierz sobie liczbę od jednego do dziesięciu. Pomnóż ją przez dziesięć.

— Matematyka nie jest moją najmocniejszą stroną.

— Dogódź mi.

— Nie robię nic poza tym — zrzędzi. — Ale w porządku. Zrobione.

— Zabierz zero z końca — mówi Tony — a później odejmij początkową liczbę.

Steve marszczy brwi.

— Ale to przecież…

— Współczynnik tego, jak głęboko się przejmuję twoimi autografami — odpowiada Stark, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Jak słodko.

— Ach — stwierdza Tony. — Mój chłopak uważa mnie za _słodkiego_.

Steve krzywi się.

— Twój _kto?_

Uśmiech Tony'ego poszerza się. Serce Steve'a opada mu do żołądka. Ma wrażenie, że wpadł w jakąś pułapkę i nie jest przekonany, czy będzie mu się ona podobała.

— Wolałbyś być moją gwiazdką z nieba? Partnerem w łóżkowych zmaganiach? Kochaniem?

— Tony…

— Kapitanem, och, kapitanem statku mojego serca?

— _Tony_.

— Mysiaczkiem-pysiaczkiem?

— To mi się akurat podoba — stwierdza Steve.

— Naprawdę?

— Jasne. Będę mógł nazywać cię kizią-mizią. To będzie naprawdę _cudowne_ — dodaje z pozorną powagą.

— Wracając do ciebie, misiaczku-pysiaczku. Będę zwracał się tak do ciebie _przez cały czas_. Zobaczymy, kto pierwszy pęknie przed Furym.

Rogers blednie.

— Po głębszym rozważeniu, chłopak jest w porządku.

— O, dzięki bogu, że skapitulowałeś — przyznaje Tony. — Wydaje mi się, że posikałem się ze strachu, że nie dasz za wygraną. Wiesz, to był niedorzeczny blef tchórza.

— Um — odzywa się dziewczyna, stojąca ich stolika. Ma w rękach wydanie magazynu _Times_, na którego okładce widnieje zdjęcie wszystkich Avengersów, pozujących melodramatycznie z bronią w ręku. Tony upierał się, że wyglądają jak Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja i było to jedno z tych nawiązań do popkultury, co do których Steve nie jest pewien, czy chce je zrozumieć. — Mam w torebce kilka wkładek dla nietrzymających moczu, jeśli ma pan problem, panie Stark.

Rogers zauważa na twarzy Tony'ego przebłysk szoku, który musiał malować się wcześniej na jego własnej twarzy, kiedy Pepper zasugerowała fałszywe randki jako rozwiązanie ich problemu.

— W porządku, Śmieszko — stwierdza pan Stark, biorąc od dziewczyny gazetę i bazgrząc autograf na tyłku Nataszy (podoba mu się wyraz twarzy, który przybiera, kiedy musi później podpisać ten sam egzemplarz; Steve poprosił kiedyś JARVISa o wyszukanie znaczenia słowa „masochista" i twarz Tony'ego ukazała się trzy odnośniki poniżej właściwej definicji). — A teraz stąd znikaj.

Steve myślał wcześniej, że być może całe to fałszywe randkowanie nie będzie wcale takie złe ani nie przyciągnie aż tyle uwagi, ale teraz naprawdę musi zmienić zdanie. Ponieważ po tym, jak Tony oddaje dziewczynie jej magazyn i zaczynają iść w kierunku drzwi baru z hamburgerami, obaj zauważają, że pierścień stworzony przez otaczających restaurację paparazzich jest o wiele większy, niż zazwyczaj.

— Och — stwierdza, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że to wszystko jego wina. Przełyka nerwowo ślinę. — Nie myliłeś się na temat tej wzmożonej aktywności prasy.

— Jest coraz gorzej — mówi Stark, a jego głos brzmi podejrzanie pogodnie. — Będą szukali dowodów na to, że nasze randki nie są prawdziwe.

— Uch. A niby _dlaczego_ mielibyśmy to robić?

Tony po prostu rzuca mu to specjalne spojrzenie. Steve marszczy nos.

— Poza tym, o czym właśnie pomyślałeś — mówi szybko — tym, że przez całe swoje życie umawiałeś się głównie z kobietami i ciągłymi pogłoskami o twoich najnowszych podbojach miłosnych. Ale tak naprawdę, co osiągnąłbyś w ten sposób?

Stark wzrusza ramionami. Patrzy przez szklane drzwi na całe mnóstwo dziennikarzy zgromadzonych na zewnątrz.

— Lepszy wizerunek. Renoma. Uosabiasz wszystko, co jest dobre w Ameryce. Większość ludzi po prostu czeka, aż rozwalę ten związek. A jak nie ten, to inny.

— W takim razie dobrze, że padło na mnie. Z pewnością uda nam się ich rozczarować. — Steve szturcha Tony'ego w ramię z przyjacielskim uśmiechem. — No hej.

Stark patrzy na niego przez chwilę bez słowa, po czym przytakuje i przejmuje inicjatywę, prowadząc go na zewnątrz, popychając go lekko i kładąc dwa palce na jego krzyżu. Gest, do którego już zaczyna się za bardzo przyzwyczajać. Być może to wcale nie poufałość z nim związana wkurza Steve'a.

Być może irytuje go to, jak bardzo mu się on podoba.

I nagle nie ma już czasu na myślenie o czymkolwiek, ponieważ dziennikarze zaczynają wrzeszczeć, żeby się pocałowali.

— Naprawdę? — pyta stanowczo, powstrzymując chęć do założenia ramion na piersiach. — _Naprawdę?_ Jeden raz nie wystarczył?

— Ach — odpowiada Tony. — Wiedziałem, że umawianie się ze mną ma wady, o których zapomniałem wspomnieć. Wydaje mi się, że przegapiłem tę część o robieniu z siebie idioty przed publicznością. — Nachyla się, żeby szepnąć mu do ucha. Steve widział już, jak to robił. Zakładał wcześniej, że to takie słodkie nic. — Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, nie będzie to wyglądało autentycznie.

To zdecydowanie nie było _takie sobie słodkie nic_.

„Jeśli nie zrobimy czego?" prawie pyta Rogers, ale Tony cofa się, zdejmuje swoje okulary przeciwsłonecznie i przez moment wygląda na tak niepewnego i bezbronnego, że ostatecznie nie decyduje się na to. Zatrzymuje te słowa dla siebie i zamiast tego kiwa głową, dając w ten sposób swoje milczące pozwolenie.

Poza tym, że być może nie jest zupełnie gotowy. Jego usta nigdy jeszcze były takie suche.

— Pamiętasz, jak spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy? I nic, tylko walczyliśmy?

Uśmiech Tony'ego jest pewny i prawie _poważny_, kiedy odpowiada niemalże ze śmiechem:

— A czy kiedykolwiek przestaliśmy, Kapitanie?

Steve nie wie, czego oczekuje. Może jednego z tych krótkich, powierzchownych całusów; takich, jak po wyjściu z przyjęcia dobroczynnego. W tym wypadku mógłby ewentualnie, jakoś, być może, wytrzymać rok udawanych randek.

Ale z pewnością nie przeżyje dwunastu miesięcy _tego_.

Rogers nie ma czasu na zrobienie czegokolwiek poza skapitulowaniem i pozwoleniem na pocałunek, bo Stark nachyla się nad nim zupełnie nagle. Z pewnością siebie dopasowuje swoje usta do jego warg. Steve przez chwilę musi niemalże zawisnąć na jego szyi, żeby odzyskać równowagę, a język Tony'ego wślizguje się do jego ust, zręczny i gorący, i niedokładny, ale w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Steve wydaje z siebie kilka dźwięków, które może określić wyłącznie jako _rozpaczliwe_ i oddaje pocałunek tylko dlatego, że jeśli by tego nie zrobił, wyglądałoby to, jakby Tony coś _wygrał_. Ale on jest tuż obok, pewny, stanowczy, zdecydowanie żywy i całuje tak doskonale. Mózg Steve'a zupełnie się wyłącza, a jedyną rzeczą, którą wie, jest ta, że to kocha, że mógłby to robić już zawsze, porwać go i zamknąć się razem z nim, odcinając się od świata, a…

Och. Och. _Nie._

Tony odpycha go delikatnie, wyciskając mu na ustach ostatni, miękki pocałunek, przez który jego serce wali jak oszalałe, a Steve po prostu patrzy się na niego przez niemożliwie długą minutę, ponieważ cholera, _cholera_ _jasna_ i _kurwa mać_. Nigdy wcześniej nie przysiągł sobie w głowie tak dużej ilości różnych rzeczy w tak krótkim czasie, bo cała ta sytuacja była już porąbana wcześniej, a teraz nie wie nawet, czy będzie w stanie to ciągnąć.

Nie ma pojęcia, czy będzie potrafił udawać chłopaka Tony'ego, skoro właśnie sobie uświadomił, jak bardzo, bardzo jest w nim zakochany.

Kiedy wracają do Posiadłości, Tony jest uosobieniem dobrego wychowania. A pozostali?

Zdecydowanie nie.

— Ty _psie_ — to pierwsza reakcja Clinta, który daje Starkowi klapsa w tyłek, gdy wchodzą do środka. Hawkeye nie przejmuje się byciem subtelnym. Stojący za nim telewizor właśnie odtwarza materiał nagrany na zewnątrz knajpki i Steve ma wrażenie, że wkrótce umrze. — Zawsze wiedziałem, że masz w sobie coś z ekshibicjonisty, ale to było wręcz oczywiste _porno_.

— Wcale nie — śpieszy z zapewnieniem Tony, bo Rogers, słysząc tę insynuację, zaczyna się natychmiast rumienić, do czego pewnie dążył Clint. Znaczy się, do wywołania takiej reakcji.

— Azaliż, bracia, odczuwacie potrzebę spędzenia czasu w osamotnieniu? — pyta Thor. — Mam gumkę do włosów, którą przekazałaż mi dla potomności agent Hill. Ma być ona umieszczona na gałce drzwiowej, kiedy mieszkańcy kopulują.

— Jestem zbyt młody, żeby tego słuchać — stwierdza Steve, opadając na najbliższe krzesło, przez przypadek włącza swoje buty i zaczyna poruszać się po pokoju krokiem walca.

— Jesteś ponadczasowy — mówi Tony — i całkiem stary. O boże. Wiem, że wcześniej nazywałem cię mnóstwo razy emerytem, ale dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że umawiam się ze starszym facetem.

— Udajesz, że się umawiasz — poprawia go.

— Um — stwierdza Stark, zerkając nerwowo na Clinta, który wciąż się śmieje i szturcha pięściami patrzącego na niego z zakłopotaniem Thora.

— Chwila — mówi Steve — wszyscy _wiedzą_, że Pepper…

Tony potrząsa głową.

— Hmm — stwierdza Rogers. — A pozostali Avengersi po prostu _wierzą_, że ty i ja…

— Steve — zaczyna Tony. — Przykro mi w związku z tym, co to mówi o tobie i twoim braku gustu, ale ostatnio dostawałem regularne ostrzeżenia od _wszystkich z nich_. Fury, Clint, Natalia _oraz _Natasza, a szczerze mówiąc, to ta jej naprawdę przerażająca osobowość wbrew pozorom nazywa się Natalia, tak żebyś wiedział na przyszłość, a także Bruce, och, a później _Hulk_ zaoferował mi rozwalenie twarzy. I to całkiem poprawnie gramatycznie, co było cholernie imponujące…

— Może powinniśmy im powiedzieć — przerywa mu Steve ze zwątpieniem. Ciągle czuje się niedoświadczony i niemożliwie bezbronny. Bucky miał rację, miłość jest cholernie skomplikowana. Po raz setny przełyka poczucie winy. — No wiesz… Są naszymi znajomymi. Nie powinniśmy ich oszukiwać.

— Teraz przemawia przez ciebie twoje kopnięte poczucie moralności — mówi Stark. — Hej, takie drobne oszustwo nie boli. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, chodzimy na randki. Kolacje, tańczenie i całowanie się na widoku publicznym, pamiętasz?

Steve niemalże czuje, jak policzki czerwienią mu się jeszcze bardziej. Najwyraźniej jest to możliwe. Ostatecznie mówi miękko:

— Przykro mi.

— Taa — mówi Tony, szturchając go w ramię. — Jesteś przystojny, stanowisz niezłe towarzystwo i nie robisz mi scen co kilka minut. Umawianie się z tobą to po prostu _coś okropnego_.

Rogers obserwuje, jak przyjaciel przechadza się w stronę pozostałych członków zespołu, i czuje mdłości, kiedy Clint dźga Starka żołądek, dalej żartując sobie z ich trochę zbyt publicznej sesji czułości, która najwyraźniej jest już w Internecie. Udawane randki są okropne nawet bez tego wszystkiego, co czuje Steve; to tylko pogarsza sytuację. To, a także wiedza, że jego uczucia są nieodwzajemnione. Przełyka z trudem ślinę. Może to zrobić.

Tony nie musi wiedzieć, że wspaniały Kapitan Ameryka poza tymi drobnymi oszustwami ukrywa jeszcze jedno, wielkie kłamstwo.

Choć być może powinien.

Steve nie wie. Czuje się kompletnie zagubiony. Zanim się to wszystko zaczęło, po prostu poszedłby do przyjaciela i poprosił go o radę. Więc idzie do swojego pokoju, zdejmuje z siebie ten garnitur, w którym wygląda niczym pingwin, i ubiera dres. A potem zaczyna boksować jeden ze swoich specjalnych worków treningowych, żeby zobaczyć, czy wszystko, w co kiedykolwiek wierzył, jest nieprawdziwe, a w przemocy znajduje się jakakolwiek odpowiedź.

Niestety, to nieprawda. Wzdycha lekko, po czym powstrzymuje kolejne westchnienie, bo przecież nie jest jakimś humorzastym nastolatkiem. Jest dorosły i niech to wszystko piorun trzaśnie, jeśli spędzi ten rok na użalaniu się nad sobą, bo pewne śmiesznie niedojrzałe serce zgłosiło właśnie pretensje do fascynującej osobowości Tony'ego Starka. Steve po prostu będzie musiał zachować się jak mężczyzna i sprawdzić, czy, po zdaniu sobie z tego sprawy, może przebywać w jego towarzystwie, nie dając tego po sobie poznać. I zwyczajnie wytrwać.

Jest prawie południe. Nie ma pojęcia, co się stało z rankiem. Wrócili z knajpki koło drugiej nad ranem, na siłownię poszedł o trzeciej. Wie, że ćwiczył przez jakąś godzinę, więc najwyraźniej stracił osiem godzin na gapieniu się na ścianę.

Miłość naprawdę robi z ludzi idiotów.

Pyta JARVISa, gdzie jest Tony, chociaż podejrzewa, że zna odpowiedź i rzeczywiście — jest w swoim warsztacie. Steve'owi weszło w nawyk opróżnianie lodówki i schodzenie z jedzeniem na dół, do pracowni, ponieważ się martwił i ponieważ lubi walczyć ramię w ramię z ludźmi, którzy są w dobrej kondycji.

Wmawiał sobie samemu, że robi to dla dobra całego zespołu, ale teraz musi przyznać, że to zwyczajne kłamstwo. Może był zakochany w Tonym już od samego początku i cała jego irytacja oraz wszystkie konflikty, do których doprowadził, były spowodowane tym, że nie potrafił rozszyfrować tego, co czuł.

Albo tym głębokim przekonaniem, że jest to tak niewłaściwe i złe, że _nie chciał_ nic wiedzieć o tych uczuciach.

Steve porywa jedzenie z lodówki i kieruje się do pracowni Tony'ego, żeby nie spędzić kolejnej godziny na wpatrywaniu się nieobecnym wzrokiem w ścianę. Zawsze najpierw działał, a potem myślał, stąd cała ta afera z pocałunkiem, bójki w zaułkach, z których nigdy nie wychodził zwycięsko i wstrzyknięcie eksperymentalnego serum. Kiedy udaje mu się wreszcie przejść przez system zabezpieczeń, musi kilka razy krzyknąć w jego kierunku, żeby odciągnąć jego uwagę od tego czegoś w kącie warsztatu, w co pracowicie uderza młotkiem.

— Hej! — wrzeszczy w odpowiedzi Tony. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze dzwoni mu w uszach. — O, prowiant! Cudownie.

Steve siada na podłodze w tej części pracowni, która (jak mu się wydaje) stanowi najmniejsze zagrożenie dla łatwej do rozproszenia uwagi Starka. Czas, który ten jest w stanie poświęcić jednej rzeczy, cechuje podobieństwo do życia jętki. Krótki, gorączkowy i _bardzo _łatwy do zakończenia.

Przyjaciel zwala się na podłogę koło niego, bosy i pokryty brudem, po czym chwyta jedzenie.

— Dzięki — mówi.

— Przynajmniej tyle mogłem zrobić.

Stark patrzy się na niego dziwnie znad kanapki.

— Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to _ty_ robisz _mi _przysługę? Naprawdę? Tak w gruncie rzeczy? Ponieważ sam spieprzyłbym sprawę _o wiele bardziej_. Pomogłeś mi ją spieprzyć w nie beznadziejny sposób.

Wzrusza ramionami, nie wierząc mu, ale zachowując się, jakby wierzył.

Tony wzdycha. Najwyraźniej to udawanie nie wyszło zbyt przekonująco.

— W porządku. Dobrze. Wyznam ci prawdę. Nie, wcale nie jest lepiej. Zrujnowałeś moje życie — stwierdza, nadając swojemu głosowi dramatyczne brzmienie. — I sprzedam ci prawego sierpowego, jak tylko skończę jeść.

— Po jedzeniu nie wolno się ruszać — poucza go Steve. — Zrobi ci się niedobrze.

— Tak, mamo — Stark marszczy nos. — Serio. Facet. Musisz przestać myśleć. To mnie wyczerpuje. Nie mogę myśleć, kiedy ty _też _myślisz. Nawet, jeśli wina rzeczywiście leży po twojej stronie, hej, to zaledwie roczna przerwa w randkach. Nie sądzę, żeby miało mnie to zabić. Mój urolog mógłby ci wręcz podziękować.

— Ale… — zaczyna. Jak można było przewidzieć, Tony nie pozwala mu skończyć. I dobrze. Rogers nie jest do końca pewien, co mógłby powiedzieć.

— Och, czyli przejmujesz się z powodu mojej reputacji męskiej dziwki? — mówi i potrząsa lekko głową. — Poradzę sobie bez seksu równie dobrze jak ty. Prawdę mówiąc, może mi być wręcz łatwiej. Przeszedłeś transformację w superczłowieka i razem z tobą… no wiesz, wszystko. — Tony gestykuluje, trzymając w ręce kanapkę i rozrzucając wszędzie ser. — Zimne prysznice i chusteczki Kleenex, mój kumplu. Aż przypomina mi się szkoła średnia.

Steve stara się przybrać najpoważniejszy wyraz twarzy, jaki może.

— Co do tego wszystkiego mają chusteczki? — pyta niewinnie.

— No wiesz, używa się ich, kiedy. Kiedy. Thor gładzi uchwyt Mjollnira. Hawkeye pastuje swój łuk? Fury. Nie, nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, co robi Fury, chociaż jest taki żart o jednym oku i jednej ręce… Loki poleruje swoje berło zagłady? — Tony mruży oczy. — Czy rozumiesz, o co mi… Och, śmiejesz się. Milusio. Żartuj sobie z faceta, który strzeże twojej cnoty i mnóstwa innych strasznie ciężkich do upilnowania rzeczy. No, proszę, śmiej się dalej.

— JARVIS — mówi Steve, śmiejąc się z wizji Lokiego, potajemnie polerującego swoje berło chusteczką do nosa — proszę, zapisz, że pan Stark oficjalnie udzielił mi pozwolenia do śmiania się z niego.

— Zrobione, proszę pana — odpowiada JARVIS, a w jego głosie niezaprzeczalnie pobrzmiewa radosna nutka.

— Zdradzony — stwierdza Tony — przez najlepszego przyjaciela i własnoręcznie stworzoną Sztuczną Inteligencję.

— Biada ci. — Rogers przez moment próbuje utrzymać powagę, jednak po chwili ponownie parska śmiechem.

— Nie potrafię sobie znaleźć nawet odpowiedniej osoby, która by ze mną chodziła na nieodpowiednie randki — jęczy Stark, ale przyjacielsko szturcha go w bok, a ten rzuca w niego garścią chrupek. Obaj koszmarnie przegrywają następującą po tym bitwę na jedzenie i Steve wie już na pewno, że między nimi wszystko będzie zwyczajnie _w porządku_.

Tony _w ogóle_ nie musi wiedzieć, że jest w nim zakochany.

I tak mniej więcej mija ten rok.

Randka. Trochę przekomarzania się. Prasa i paparazzi. Żarty z innymi Avengersami. A potem razem zaszywają się w pracowni z jedzeniem na wynos i jeszcze trochę się przekomarzają. Czas mija aż za szybko, jeśli zignoruje się całą tę tęsknotę, od której aż boli serce. Steve stara się, jak może (chodzi oczywiście o ignorowanie tęsknoty, nie o wpatrywanie się w Tony'ego, kiedy ma nadzieję, że nikt tego nie widzi — chociaż to też mu się zdarza, jest w końcu tylko człowiekiem).

Pomiędzy treningami, ratowaniem świata, comiesięcznymi balami charytatywnymi i comiesięcznymi występami medialnymi Avengersów, nie zostaje zbyt wiele czasu na cokolwiek innego.

Nie wiadomo kiedy Steve zaczyna zanosić Tony'emu kolację, żeby chociaż na chwilę odciągnąć go od dłubania w nowym wynalazku, który — cokolwiek by to nie było — zawsze zalega w jego warsztacie. Opłaca się to kilka miesięcy później, gdy paparazzi wślizguje się do laboratorium, ukryty w bagażniku jednego z droższych samochodów, po czym wyskakuje z niego ze swoim aparatem, mając nadzieję, że uwieczni coś ciekawego.

Zamiast tego dostaje zdjęcie Kapitana Ameryki i Iron Mana, bosych i ubranych w dresy, kucających na podłodze w otoczeniu zbytecznych metalowych części, jedzących kanapki i grających w remika.

W tamtej chwili nawet Pepper najwyraźniej zapomina, że wszystkie ich randki to lipa, a media przestają analizować każdą chwilę, którą spędzają razem, żeby zobaczyć, czy ich związek to sposób na zapewnienie rozgłosu, czy też nie. Czasami nawet Rogersowi udaje się o tym nie pamiętać, póki nie pochyli się, żeby pocałować Tony'ego, i nie okaże się, że ten oddaje pocałunek tylko wtedy, kiedy mogą ich zobaczyć jacyś ludzie.

A jeśli w promieniu kilkuset metrów nie ma nikogo, odpycha go i przez chwilę Steve czuje się, jakby dostał w splot słoneczny. Ale tylko przez chwilę.

Częściowo właśnie tak czuje się w pewną marcową noc, podczas jednej z ich kolacji. Wychodzenie na miasto i jadanie razem przynajmniej raz na dwa tygodnie łatwo weszło im w nawyk. Akcje Stark Industries były wysoko notowane przez ostatni rok, dlatego Tony chce świętować, a Steve czuje znajomy _ucisk _w dole brzucha.

Akcje Stark Industries _były _wysoko notowane przez ostatni rok.

To już prawie, _prawie_.

Koniec.

Jest rozproszony tą myślą, kiedy całe zajście ma miejsce. Przyjaciel opowiada właśnie o swoim nowym pomyśle — uczynieniu stroju Iron Mana niewidzialnym poprzez wtopienie ekranów na przednie panele oraz instalację szeregu kamer na tylnych — gdy ktoś zachowuje się jak cymbał.

A konkretnie — jeden z ludzi w restauracji.

Rogers nie zauważył go, kiedy wchodzili. Koncentruje się tylko na określonych sprawach, kiedy Tony zabiera go na jedną z tych dziwacznych randek — dokładnie rzecz biorąc, nie zauważa wiele poza jedzeniem i towarzystwem — więc chwilę zajmuje mu ocenienie faceta. Ma jakieś czterdzieści lat, łysinę i brzuszek, a z powodu niezbyt eleganckiego ubrania odstaje trochę od pozostałych osób w szykownej restauracji (tak naprawdę rzadko odwiedzają tanie bary z hamburgerami) i z całą pewnością jest już pijany do tego stopnia, że widzi wszystko podwójnie.

— To wy — mówi — te cioty, które są superbohaterami…

Steve rejestruje wszystko dość wolno, otępiony swoimi myślami o tym, jak przygnębiony i osamotniony będzie, kiedy straci swoją wymówkę, żeby trzymać się blisko Tony'ego albo spędzać z nim choć w przybliżeniu tyle czasu, co teraz, więc tak naprawdę nie jest w stanie zareagować odpowiednio.

Stark nie ma takich problemów i myśli tak szybko, jak zawsze. Niestety, bez Rogersa, który mógłby go powstrzymać, jego działania przemieniają się w niepokojące widowisko, pokazujące, na co może wpaść geniusz pozbawiony hamulców. Albo wlekącego się za nim Kapitana Ameryki, zastępującego gadającego świerszcza z „Pinokia".

Tony wykopuje swoją walizkę, wchodzi w nią, a strój Iron Mana gładko montuje się dookoła jego ciała. Nim facet ma zdąży chociażby mrugnąć, ładuje miotacz ognia i celuje nim w jego twarz.

— Chcesz to powtórzyć? — pyta i uśmiecha się poprzez lukę w niedomkniętej masce.

— Uch — stwierdza mężczyzna i natychmiast brudzi spodnie.

— Poprosimy o rachunek — wzdycha Steve.

Ponieważ zazwyczaj mija dobra godzina, zanim skończą jeść, Happy jest obecnie kilka przecznic dalej. Rogers wbija ręce w kieszenie i patrzy na ulicę, zezując na rozpryskujące się o nią krople deszczu. Po głowie plącze mu się myśl, że być może prawdziwa rocznica ma miejsce dopiero za kilka dni, ale jeśli Tony o niej wspomni, on nie będzie mógł go powstrzymywać przed wcześniejszym udawanym zerwaniem.

— Jesteś na mnie zły — stwierdza Stark, błędnie domyślając się przyczyny jego przygnębionego wyrazu twarzy.

Steve wyrzuca ze swojej głowy smutek. Czucie go jest samolubne, zresztą tak samo jak impuls, żeby pocałować Tony'ego, który doprowadził do całej tej farsy. Według Starka powinien być zły. To swego rodzaju postęp z jego strony. Wreszcie troszczy się o uczucia kogoś, kto nie jest nim samym. A nagradzanie go użalaniem się nad sobą byłoby niegrzeczne, skoro cała ta sprawa to i tak nie jego wina.

— Nie możesz zastrzelić każdego homofoba na świecie — mówi w końcu.

— Mógłbym spróbować — proponuje Tony.

Steve stara się nie uśmiechnąć w odpowiedzi, ale nie wychodzi mu to.

— Gdybyś dzięki temu uśmiechnął się w ten sposób, zagroziłbym wystrzelaniem wszystkich tych idiotów na całym świecie — mówi Tony z taką powagą i szczerością, i jest tak blisko, a w głowie Steve'a wciąż kołacze się myśl, że to mogło być ich ostatnie wspólne wyjście na kolację. Poza tym, pewne osoby nie przestaną grozić wysadzeniem ludzi w powietrze, nawet jeśli w pobliżu będą pozostali Avengersi, a on po prostu nie może się powstrzymać. Mimo że w pobliżu nie ma żywej duszy, pochyla się do pocałunku.

Zatrzymuje się w pół ruchu, oczekując, że przyjaciel się cofnie. Że zrobi to samo, co robił przez cały rok w pracowni — odepchnie go i wymamrocze coś o tym, że nie chce mu się odstawiać widowiska, jeśli nie ma do tego powodu. Przez cały rok był niemożliwie sfrustrowany, a Steve z kolei był przez cały czas skruszony. Zaproponował nawet kilka razy zrobienie czegoś szalonego, jednak Tony za każdym razem odmawiał, a przez jego okropny wyraz twarzy Rogers czuł się niepewnie. Już teraz ma wrażenie, że w jego żołądku powstała jakaś samo nakręcając się spirala, paskudny _węzeł_ obawy, że Stark nie polubiłby go nawet w innym wszechświecie, gdzie być może mogliby, dzięki łutowi szczęścia, _naprawdę _być razem.

Ale tym razem Tony go całuje — _szczerze _i wygłodniale, i zbyt podobnie do wyobrażeń Steve'a na temat tego, co najchętniej robiłby przez całe życie. Dlatego nie może się powstrzymać. Przyciąga go do siebie z desperacją i naprawdę myśli, że mogliby się tak całować przez wieczność, kiedy nad nimi rozbłyska flesz aparatu. Rogers wycofuje się, mrużąc oczy, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak jakiś facet wychyla się z aparatem o niesamowicie długim obiektywie z okna na osiemnastym piętrze hotelu, stojącego po drugiej stronie ulicy.

— Hej! — krzyczy, po czym ponownie dostaje po oczach fleszem. Serce ciągle mu łomocze, a usta mrowią od pocałunków, kiedy odwraca wraca się do Tony'ego, który ze znudzeniem poprawia sobie kołnierzyk koszuli, a jego oczy mają pusty wyraz.

— Wracajmy do posiadłości — mówi zgaszonym głosem i patrzy wszędzie, tylko nie na Steve'a. Ten szybko kiwa głową i idzie za nim.

Wciąż rozmyśla nad dziwacznym zachowaniem przyjaciela jakieś pół godziny później. Po dotarciu na miejsce rozdzielają się, żeby przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego, ale Steve nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że zaczął iść w stronę laboratorium, zanim zdążył o tym chociażby pomyśleć. Gwałtownie skręca do kuchni i w tym momencie jego mózg zaczyna pracować, bo trzeba wziąć trochę jedzenia z lodówki, skoro przez czyjąś demonstrację siły obaj przegapili posiłek.

Kiedy dociera go pracowni, Tony już wali młotkiem w kupę żelaza. Ostatnio ciągle to robi. Natalia mówi, że używając tego młotka, sublimuje swoje napięcie seksualne. Thor twierdzi, że go naśladuje i że zupełnie mu to nie wychodzi. Bruce i Clint po prostu się uśmiechają, kiedy to widzą. Stark ostatnio naprawdę robi to o wiele, wiele częściej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Steve czuje kolejne ukłucie poczucia winy. Natalia ma rację i to wszystko jego wina. Gdyby go wtedy nie pocałował, Tony mógłby zrobić (_zrobiłby_, jak mówi Pepper, a powtarza to dość często) coś głupiego własnoręcznie.

A jednak, mimo wszystko, następstwa mogłyby być wtedy poważniejsze.

Rogers sadowi się na swoim ulubionym kawałku podłogi i zaczyna rozpakowywać jedzenie. Lodówka zawsze jest wypchana po brzegi. Kilku superbohaterów z przyspieszonym metabolizmem, zgromadzonych w jednym miejscu, to gwarancja solidnego uszczerbku w każdym budżecie. Tony grzmoci w swój panel, ale poddaje się, kiedy Steve dochodzi do sera. Ma słabość do sera. Niedługo później siedzą obok siebie, w ciszy jedząc swoje kanapki. Stark wygląda nieco blado.

— Chciałem powiedzieć — mówi Steve po chwili — że mi przykro.

— Będziemy teraz o tym rozmawiać? — Tony krzywi się, wyciągając rękę po jedną z kanapek z kurczakiem, chociaż wie, że Rogers je uwielbia. — Czy jakimś cudem zamieniliśmy się w rozszczebiotane dziewczynki, a ja nawet tego nie zauważyłem?

— Dokładnie. Obróć się do mnie tyłem, żeby mógł ci zapleść warkoczyki.

— Zabrzmiało całkiem fajnie.

— Nie wiedziałem — wypala Steve. Szybko. Zanim zmieni zdanie. Przyjaciel patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem. — Nie wiedziałem, że był tam jakikolwiek facet z aparatem.

— Więc dlaczego… — zaczyna, po czym zastyga bez ruchu, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Zauważalnie przełyka ślinę i marszczy lekko brwi. — Och. Cóż. W takim razie. — Kaszle, nagle zakłopotany. — Rozumiem.

Rogers potakuje milcząco, a wtedy Tony nagle traci równowagę i leci w jego kierunku. Łapie go jedną ręką i wytęża wzrok, rozglądając się wokół. Zauważa, że Dummy śmiga z powrotem na swoje miejsce, opuszczając metalowe ramię i za wszelką cenę starając się wyglądać jak nieśmiały szczeniaczek. Stark obraca głowę, żeby rzucić mu groźne spojrzenie — robot zapada się w sobie jeszcze bardziej — a potem zerka na Steve'a i ponownie zastyga bez ruchu. Jak przed restauracją.

Rogers z trudem przełyka ślinę, jakby zaraz miało nastąpić coś okropnie ważnego. Tony jest tak blisko. Bardzo łatwo byłoby teraz zapomnieć o całej reszcie świata. Zmusza się do mówienia. Do powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

— Czy naprawdę miało ci to zająć więcej niż rok? — pyta wreszcie.

Stark wydaje z siebie wymijający, zakłopotany dźwięk.

— Nie wiem, o czym… — zaczyna.

— Wyjaśnienie, o czym mówiła Pepper na samym początku. Że się we mnie podkochiwałeś. — Steve wpatruje się w niego, nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr. Nie pochyla się do przodu, żeby go dotknąć, mimo że są tak blisko siebie. Wie, co do niego czuje. Zawsze w jakimś stopniu to wiedział, ale nie podejrzewał, że to prawda, póki nie pocałował go po raz pierwszy. I nie był zupełnie pewien aż do momentu, w którym pocałowali się po raz trzeci.

Tony w ogóle nie był _po prostu kimś pod ręką_, kim posłużył się, żeby przesłać swoją wiadomość.

Wzrok Starka błądzi gorączkowo po jego twarzy. Jest zmieszany i nagle nieśmiały. Ale nie jest tchórzem, więc patrzy mu prosto w oczy, kiedy mówi, a bezczelny uśmieszek wykrzywia kąciki jego ust:

— Czekałem, aż poruszysz tę sprawę. Ponieważ, wiesz, tak jakby jesteś jej _przyczyną_ od kilku dekad. Jeśli wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

To chwila ciszy i intymności, a on stara się zniszczyć ten nastrój, wskazując na swoje krocze, ale Steve tego nie kupuje. Uśmiech, który, jak wie, ma na twarzy, musi wyglądać dość przerażająco. Wyciąga rękę, żeby dotknąć jego policzka, a ten, pomimo swojej brawury i jurnych komentarzy, tak naprawdę już pochyla się w kierunku ręki, której jeszcze nawet nie dotknął…

… I wtedy drzwi się otwierają.

Odskakują od siebie, jakby coś ich oparzyło. Steve pociera tył swojej szyi i wpatruje się z poczuciem winy w pozostałości kanapek. Najwyraźniej obecnie klęczy na jednej z nich. Na kolanach zbiera kawałki chleba i okruszki i, kiedy jest pewien, że jego twarz nie jest czerwona jak jeden z wielu wybuchów, do których się przyczynili, odwraca się.

Tony jest na nogach i pochyla się nad stołem w sposób udający normalny. Natalia nie kupuje tego nawet przez sekundę, ale Rogers jest wdzięczny, że chociaż udaje.

Chwila. To nie Natalia. Steve zna sposób, w jaki przechyla głowę. Przed nimi stoi stuprocentowa _Natasza_.

— Coś się stało? — pyta się, idąc prosto w kierunku drzwi. Rzuca przyjacielowi _spojrzenie_. Spojrzenie, które jasno i wyraźnie mówi, że _wrócimy do tego później_. Tony odwraca wzrok z zakłopotaniem.

— Poflirtujecie sobie później, teraz macie się przygotować do akcji — stwierdza Natasza, krocząc przed nimi.

— Słyszę, jak się uśmiechasz — informuje ją Tony, ale przyśpiesza, żeby nie zostać z tyłu.

Sytuacja jest rutynowa, tak jak każda misja Avengersów, jeśli jakakolwiek z nich _może _być uznana za rutynową. Richard, naukowiec, stworzył maszynę, która, no cóż… wybuchła, kiedy jego rywal ją zepsuł. (Albo coś w tym stylu. Umysł Steve'a był zbyt zajęty myśleniem o Tonym, żeby z uwagą wysłuchać każdego szczegółu odprawy; jakie to absurdalne, że właśnie takie coś nie pozwala mu się skupić na poważnej pracy Avengera. Przysięga sobie, że _naprawdę _uporządkują cały ten bałagan, kiedy wrócą do Rezydencji, oby szybciej niż później, nieważne, jak się to wszystko skończy; nie może sobie pozwolić na roztargnienie, kiedy losy świata wiszą na włosku. A poza tym, kiedy się o tym pomyśli, to niedorzeczne, ile razy już uratowali świat.)

W każdym razie, ta maszyna eksplodowała w zwrócone w stronę planety coś-podobnego-do-czarnej-dziury, co jest bardzo zajęte próbą wessania Staten Island******.

Ten naukowiec-rywal, Victor-jakiś-tam-czy-coś-takiego, najwyraźniej wysłał także setki tych robotopodobnych maszyn — na widok których Bruce krzyknął z przerażeniem „Robale!" — żeby uniemożliwić im powstrzymanie wciągającego świat zjawiska.

— Nie łapię tego — mówi Steve, ciskając swoją tarczą w kolumnę tych robaków. Wywracają się jak kręgle. — Dlaczego zawsze ci najgorsi z czarnych charakterów próbują wysadzić świat? Są przecież _jego częścią_. A w każdym razie stąpają po nim.

— Poza tym ich supernikczemne bazy mają tendencję do znajdowania się pod ziemią. Podejrzewam, że to liczy się jako bycie częścią świata — stwierdza Tony, chwytając go i unosząc w powietrze. Sekundę przed tym, gdy jeden z Robali niemalże przepoławia kawałek ziemi, na którym przed chwilą znajdował się Steve.

— W każdym razie, czy nie zostaną pochłonięci, tak samo jak my?

— Chwila moment — mówi Iron Man. — Te obdarzone licznymi odnóżami cuda zamierzają nas pożreć?

— Chodziło mi o czarną dziurę.

— Och — stwierdza.

A później właściwie już się nie odzywa, ponieważ walka z setkami Robali, przy jednoczesnych próbach likwidacji imponującej części wyposażenia superzłola, która ma z kolei zniszczyć świat, jest naprawdę wyczerpującym zajęciem. I nawet, kiedy Thor wali Mjollnirem w dokładnie to miejsce, w które powinien, pozostaje jeszcze jeden wir wodny, który usiłuje posłać prom Staten Island na dno oceanu.

Hulk, Thor, Czarna Wdowa i Hawkeye jednoczą siły, by pozbyć się Robali-maruderów, podczas gdy Kapitan i Iron Man ewakuują pasażerów promu i kiedy Steve myśli, że — _nareszcie_ — skończyli, kamery w stroju Tony'ego rejestrują kobietę na łodzi motorowej, która gna prosto w sam środek wiru.

— Żelazo i woda — gdera Stark, chociaż wszyscy wiedzą, że jego strój jest wykonany z różnych stopów metali, a on sam śmiga pod wodą, kiedy tylko ma na to ochotę — _genialne_ połączenie.

— Po prostu mnie tam podrzuć — wzdycha Steve, wskazując na jego stopy. Tony staje się szczególnie radosny, kiedy musi podwieźć gdzieś pasażera uczepionego jego kostek. To nawet, jak mówi, przewyższa nawet smutek, jaki czuje, kiedy musi robić za czyjś prywatny helikopter.

Mimo wszystko nikt nie zginął, ich przeciwnik siedzi związany w dokach (Natalia uwielbia krępować swoich przeciwników, bo bawi ją fakt, że _jej _liny nie mogą powstrzymać — albo też naprawdę lubi Czarną Wdowę i chytre sieci, które tka), doszło tylko do _niezbyt poważnych_ zniszczeń własności publicznej… Biorąc pod uwagę całą sytuację, Steve ma wrażenie, że ta operacja poszła im zdecydowanie nieźle.

A więc, rzecz jasna, kobieta wisząca na brzegu swojego ślizgacza musi być kompletną _idiotką._

— Nie uratuje mnie — wrzeszczy — para potępionych przez Boga gejów!

Steve otwiera usta, przez co musi przełknąć mnóstwo morskiej wody, ponieważ jakaś fala zdecydowała się go ochlapać dokładnie w tym momencie. I tak mu płacą za przejmowanie się losem innych. Charczy, odchrząkuje i już ma coś powiedzieć, kiedy Tony krzyczy:

— Dobra! — stwierdza, a jego wzmocniony głos grzmi z Iron Mana głośniej od huczącego wiru. — Mogę ci to zagwarantować!

Po czym zawraca w miejscu i zaczyna lecieć w stronę brzegu.

— Tony — zaczyna Steve, wiercąc się trochę. Jest wytrzymały, więc myśli, że być może, po prostu przypuszczając, że by musiał, być może udałoby mu się przepłynąć przez ten wir. Kto wie? — Tony.

— A kto jęczał mi nad uchem, że na misjach używamy tylko kryptonimów? — marudzi Stark, ale zawraca tak szybko, że przez przypadek przysmaża nieco swojego jakże nieznośnego pasażera.

Kobieta poślizgnęła się i obecnie trzyma się rufy, a Iron Man obniża swój lot, przez co Steve także zawisa niżej. Wyciąga ręce w jej kierunku.

— Okej — wrzeszczy Tony — masz wybór. Możesz pomóc nam sobie pomóc. Albo nie, ale w każdym razie i tak cię uratuję, ponieważ mam takie cudaczne przekonanie, że _każde _życie jest szczególne. Mój punkt widzenia może ci się wydawać dziwny, ale jest o wiele lepszy od twojego. Jasne, możesz mnie pozwać za uratowanie ci życia, jednakowoż, słoneczko, jestem Tony Stark. Mam wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, żeby zmusić cię do biegania po sądach przez _długie lata_. W tym wypadku będziesz musiała spędzać tam dzień za dniem, postrzegana przez wszystkich za niewdzięcznego dupka, tuż obok biseksualnego faceta, który _uratował ci życie._ Ale to twój wybór.

Wyraz, jaki maluje się na jej twarzy tuż przed tym, jak łapie rękę Steve'a, jest bezcenny.

W zamieszaniu, które jest konsekwencją każdej większej akcji ratunkowej, Steve w pewnym momencie stwierdza, że tak jakby został porwany.

Cóż, Tony — wciąż w swoim stroju — łapie go za łokieć i wymykają się nowej załodze statku, co kończy się na tym, że wałęsają się bez celu nie tak daleko od miejsca katastrofy. Może to nie tyle porwanie, co wykręcanie się od odpowiedzialności. Rogers stwierdza, że muszą wyglądać dziwnie — dwoje superherosów, wciąż w swoich kostiumach, wciąż osmolonych od ratowania świata po raz dziewiętnasty (Tony jeszcze nie stracił rachuby), którzy spacerują sobie po chodniku, jakby było to najnormalniejszą na świecie rzeczą.

Stark właśnie usiłuje odtworzyć wyraz twarzy tamtej kobiety, kiedy Steve przypomina sobie, że jutro jest ich ostatni dzień. Żołądek zaciska mu się boleśnie, a twarz jego kumpla nagle traci swój komiczny wyraz. Przełyka ślinę, po czym najwyraźniej zaczyna mazać się jak dziecko.

Ale to głupia myśl. Rogers mruży oczy i zdaje sobie sprawę, że to tylko deszcz. Szczerzy się krzywo, głównie z powodu swojej niemądrej wyobraźni.

— Musimy się gdzieś schować. Żelazo rdzewieje — mówi.

Tony nie uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi. Wygląda na zupełnie poważnego, kiedy przytakuje i odpowiada:

— Znam miejsce, do którego mamy bliżej niż do posiadłości.

I kończy się to tak, że biegną przed siebie bez celu — przynajmniej takiego, który Steve mógłby sprecyzować. Być może to z powodu gwałtownej ulgi, że udało się opóźnić rozmowę w duchu _hej, zerwijmy ze sobą wreszcie po roku nieprawdziwych randek_. Szczególnie po tamtym wydarzeniu w laboratorium. To może być też zwykła radość z bycia żywym. A być może to z powodu myśli, która kołacze się im obu w głowach — dwaj superbohaterowie biegnący w deszczu muszą wyglądać _naprawdę_ groteskowo. Steve jest przekonany, że gdyby takich zobaczył, nie wiedziałby, czy przyłączyć się do tego biegu (mogliby uciekać przez jakąś eksplozją), czy też biec w dokładnie przeciwnym kierunku (ponieważ mogliby zmierzać na ratunek ludziom, w stronę jakiegoś olbrzymiego robota albo zmutowanych jaszczurek, albo czegoś równie obrzydliwego i/lub niebezpiecznego dla życia i zdrowia).

W każdym razie, niezależnie od powodu, wciąż nie przestają się śmiać, kiedy Tony niemalże wpycha ich obu do hotelu.

Miejsce jest naprawdę szpanerskie, podłogi są tak wypolerowane, że można się w nich przejrzeć, a z sufitu zwisa kandelabr. Steve patrzy na Starka z ukosa, kiedy idą w stronę recepcji i są tak przemoczeni, że aż ociekają wodą. Odźwierny nawet nie mruga okiem na ich widok. Być może klientelę tego hotelu stanowią głównie zmoknięci superbohaterowie.

— Co, czyżbyś miał w swoim stroju miejsce na złotą kartę kredytową? — mamrocze Rogers.

— No cóż, tak — odpowiada Tony. — Ale, co ważniejsze, jestem właścicielem tego hotelu.

Co wcale — skoro już o tym mowa — nie zaskakuje Steve'a i jest zdecydowanie dobrym wyjaśnieniem tego, że kiedy odźwierny prowadzi ich w kierunku windy, nawet nie próbuje udzielać im reprymendy za kałuże wody, jakie za sobą pozostawiają.

Nie dziwi się też, kiedy później zajmują luksusowy penthouse.

— Poczęstuj się czymś z minibarku, jeśli masz ochotę — mówi Tony, kiedy jego strój z gruchotem opada na ziemię, a on po prostu wychodzi z niego, jakby była to para za dużych butów.

— Takie apartamenty zazwyczaj kosztują fortunę — zaczyna, ponieważ czasami zdarza mu się zapomnieć, z kim przebywa. Stark po prostu rzuca mu _spojrzenie_, a Steve marszczy nos z zakłopotaniem. — Racja. Dzięki.

Wyciąga z barku kilka butelek, których zawartoś

— z czego doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę — zdecydowanie do siebie nie pasuje. Robi to tylko dlatego, że może w ten sposób uda mu się wywołać uśmiech na twarzy Tony'ego. Kiedy odwraca się w jego kierunku, ten właśnie wyciąga białe piżamy z eleganckiej, mahoniowej komody. Rzuca jedną z nich w Steve'a. Ten łapie ją odruchowo, a że nie może powstrzymać rumieńca, wpełzającego mu na policzki, odwraca się z powrotem w kierunku minibarku, gorąco pragnąc przestać się czerwienić w tak idiotycznych sytuacjach.

To wszystko wina tego dziwnego napięcia pomiędzy nami, myśli. Wyciąga z lodówki więcej jedzenia, niż jakikolwiek człowiek byłby w stanie zjeść (a co on, Bruce albo Thor uważają za lichą przekąskę), kładzie je z zakłopotaniem na stole, po czym bierze piżamę i przebiera się w nią w łazience, która jest tak duża, że można by w niej zmieścić cały dom.

Kiedy wychodzi, Stark ma na sobie taką samą piżamę i leży rozwalony na olbrzymim łóżku. Jego reaktor łukowy błyszczy — co widać nawet przez materiał ubrania — i rzuca niebieskie światło na szeroki wachlarz słodyczy, które Tony właśnie pracowicie pochłania.

Coś nisko w brzuchu Steve'a skręca się gwałtownie na ten widok. Podchodzi do stołu, rzuca swój kostium na stojące nieopodal krzesło i, ponieważ nagle zaschło mu w ustach, chwyta puszkę jakiegoś napoju gazowanego. Otwiera ją i zaczyna pić, przełykając głośno, ale nagle zauważa, że Tony wpatruje się w niego, a w jego oczach pojawiło się coś w rodzaju… skupienia.

Widział ten wyraz twarzy już wcześniej. Miało to miejsce kilka miesięcy temu, po którymś z kolei przyjęciu charytatywnym Stark Industries. Tony przez większość nocy flirtował z Miss Brazylii, która przez cały czas wisiała na jego ramieniu, chociaż on, Steve, był tuż obok. Kiedy wrócili do posiadłości — już bez tej kobiety — Stark wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak teraz, kiedy wpatruje się w szyję Rogersa. Który wtedy, wciąż lekko oszołomiony rutynowym pocałunkiem dla prasy, impulsywnie złożył mu zupełnie na poważnie pewną ofertę. Tony jednak ją odrzucił, po czym jego twarz znów przybrała ten nieodgadniony wyraz.

Ale nie tym razem.

Steve odstawia puszkę i kieruje się w stronę łóżka.

— Przesuń się i przestać objadać się tymi miętowymi czekoladkami — mówi.

— Nazywają go Kapitanem Ameryką — Tony udaje, że narzeka, ale tak czy siak robi mu miejsce na łóżku — ale tak naprawdę to Kapitan Ja-Tutaj-Noszę-Spodnie.

— Czy my właśnie rozmawiamy o moich spodniach? — pyta. — Bo jeśli tak, to są prawie przeźroczyste. Czy twój hotel nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kupienie większej ilości tkaniny?

— Mógł. Ale obsługa wie, że lubię sobie oglądać moich gości — mówi Tony i zgodnie z tym, co powiedział, w sposób niejednoznaczny zerka na jego krocze.

Steve zaciska szczękę i mężnie stara się uspokoić swoje walące w piersi serce, ale wie, że nie do końca mu się to udaje. Ma wrażenie, że mógłby spalić się z gorąca.

— Jak to jest, że twój reaktor łukowy ma biały kolor, kiedy jesteś Iron Manem, ale z bliska wydaje się niebieski? — wypala nagle głupio.

— Cóż, mógłbym ci to naukowo wytłumaczyć — słyszy w odpowiedzi — ale naprawdę chciałem kontynuować naszą wcześniejszą rozmowę.

— Och — mówi — wiesz, mam kilka teorii na temat motywacji naszych superzłoczyńców. Głównie koncentrują się na braku miłości ze strony matki albo ojca, a…

— Steve — Tony przerywa mu niskim głosem i jest zbyt blisko, i Steve nie może odwrócić od niego wzroku.

Z trudem przełyka ślinę.

— Nie jestem w tym dobry — stwierdza. Wie, że jego głos drży, ale mówi dalej. Nie spuszcza wzroku z przyjaciela. — We wszystkich tych sprawach związanych z czyjąś bliskością. Mimo wszystko wciąż jestem tylko dzieciakiem z Brooklynu.

— Czy o to właśnie chodzi? — pyta Stark, wciąż beztrosko rozwalony na łóżku, podpierając się na jednym łokciu. Ma jednak poważny wyraz twarzy, co stanowi całkowity kontrast w stosunku do jego nonszalanckiej pozy. — O bliskość?

— Tony — mówi Steve i nie może się opanować. Pozwala, aby tak wiele z tego, co czuł do tej pory, przed czym się powstrzymywał, przeniknęło do jego głosu. To tylko sekunda i jedynie dwie sylaby, ale jednak, jakimś cudem, właśnie te dwie sylaby znaczą dla niego wszystko.

Tony nie spuszcza wzroku z jego twarzy, a jego oczy ciemnieją, jakby rozumiał. Jak gdyby, jakimś cudem, być może, rozumiał.

— Ja… — zaczyna Rogers, ale nie znajduje odpowiednich słów, a że jest człowiekiem czynu, wyciąga przed siebie dłoń. Powoli, tak, żeby Stark wiedział, co się ma wydarzyć. Tym razem nie zamierza dotykać jego policzka, ale sięga po jego rękę. Przyciska ją do poduszki i przesuwa się sprawnie, jednym płynnym, łagodnym ruchem popychając go na łóżko, tak że ten leży pod nim. Nie jest uwięziony, ale intencje Steve'a są chyba jasne. W dodatku wpatruje się w Tony'ego wyzywająco.

— Nie ma tu żadnego idioty z aparatem — mówi Stark, oddychając nieco płycej niż zazwyczaj. Rogers czuje jego nierówny puls; wciąż dotyka jego nadgarstka wierzchem dłoni. Wyraźne rysy twarzy Tony'ego opromienia niebieskie światło reaktora łukowego, błyszczącego tak, jak Steve wyobraża sobie, że świeci jego własne serce, które płonie… Które płonie właśnie dla tego mężczyzny. Tony przyciąga go do siebie pewnie, starannie i z premedytacją sprawiając, że Rogers syczy. Stark wygląda na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie za każdym razem, kiedy udaje mu się zmusić go do wydania z siebie tego dźwięku.

— I _zdecydowanie_ nie jesteś _dzieciakiem_ z Brooklynu. Witaj, Kapitanie — mruczy.

— _Musisz_ zawsze obniżać ton głosu? — narzeka Steve.

— Oczywiście — odpowiada. Jednak brak błyskotliwej zaczepki i sposób, w jaki jego źrenice są rozszerzone, to wystarczające dowody, by móc stwierdzić, że nie jedną osobę uczucia złapały w swoje podstępne sidła.

Serce Steve'a łomocze. To może trwać jedną dziwną chwilę. Albo tylko jedną noc, a rano Tony będzie chciał zerwać, zgodnie z warunkami umowy, którą obaj zaakceptowali i to… to wystarczy. Jeśli ta jedna noc to wszystko, co może mieć, i tak tego pragnie.

— To nie dla idiotów z aparatami. Wyłącznie dla nas — mówi. Nawet nie wie, jak bardzo tego chce, póki nie czuje przytłaczającej niepewności, czy to dostanie. Ma wrażenie, że jego ciało przestaje się go słuchać, jakby było w nim _za dużo _jego samego, tak dużo, że jego skóra nie jest w stanie go pomieścić.

Czuje się, jakby miał umrzeć, jeśli Tony go nie dotknie. Czuje się, jakby miał umrzeć, jeśli on go nie dotknie.

Część tej potrzeby musi się odbijać na jego twarzy, ponieważ Tony waha się, na chwilę pochyla głowę, jego policzki nabierają koloru, jednak gdy później podnosi wzrok i uśmiecha się znacząco, Steve prawie o tym zapomina.

Od kiedy zostali przyjaciółmi, widział działanie tego uśmieszku na wielu różnych kobietach — sam jednak jeszcze nigdy nie odczuł na sobie jego pełnej siły rażenia.

Już nigdy nie będzie osądzał sposobu, w jaki miękną im kolana.

— Wyłącznie dla nas — powtarza Stark miękko, przyzwalająco, _zgadzając się_.

Steve przełyka ślinę, uśmiecha się i wyciąga rękę; Tony podąża za nim.

Poranek ostatecznie musi nadejść; Steve budzi się powoli. Jego twarz rozciąga się w uśmiechu, zanim jest w stanie się powstrzymać i ma zamiar dźgnąć łokciem Tony'ego, ponieważ tego ranka ma mu do powiedzenia milion rzeczy, przy czym każda z nich jest bardziej absurdalna niż poprzednia, a Stark zawsze uwielbia brać udział w takich rozmowach.

Tyle że kiedy jego ręka sięga w kierunku drugiej poduszki, nie znajduje niczego poza powietrzem.

Tony'ego tam nie ma.

Steve'owi ściska się serce, a rozczarowanie smakuje tak gorzko jak popiół, więc chowa twarz w tej poduszce. Wydaje mu się, że prawie może poczuć jego zapach, ale to tylko detergent, którego używa obsługa hotelu. Być może są zatrudnieni także w Posiadłości. To miałoby sens.

Dźwiga się na nogi, wiedząc, że aż za łatwo byłoby mu leżeć w łóżku i użalać się nad sobą.

Wiedział dokładnie, w co się pakuje. To był ostatni dzień jego udawanego związku z Tonym. Obaj są dorosłymi ludźmi. I pragnął tego, nawet jeśli miała to być tylko jedna noc, więc nie będzie popadać w przygnębienie tylko dlatego, że dostał mniej, niż sobie wymarzył.

Jest Avengerem. I będzie _się zachowywał_ jak Avenger.

Bierze prysznic, orzeźwiający i skuteczny, ciesząc się, że czuje ból i żal. Zapamięta, jakie to uczucie. Zapamięta też, jak to jest być tak blisko, tak intymnie z kimś, kogo się kocha. Zawsze będzie o tym pamiętał. I nigdy nie pozwoli, żeby przeszkadzało mu to na misjach.

Zauważa to dopiero, kiedy opuszcza łazienkę i wkracza z powrotem do pokoju.

Dym. W dużej odległości.

Steve jeszcze nigdy nie założył swojego stroju tak szybko. Obsługa hotelowa nawet nie zwraca na niego uwagi, kiedy z prędkością błyskawicy opuszcza windę i biegnie w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Sądząc po tym braku reakcji, Tony najwyraźniej spędza tutaj dużo czasu.

Przechodnie przepuszczają go, gdy zbliża się w ich kierunku. Albo zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że biega po mieście jak szaleniec (przez co wygląda niczym smuga czerwieni, bieli i granatu) albo w wiadomościach puszczali ostatnio jakieś ogłoszenie, którego jeszcze nie widział._ Uwaga! Jeśli zobaczysz czerwono-biało-niebieską plamę, gnającą chodnikiem w twoim kierunku na złamanie karku, prawdopodobnie jest to Kapitan Ameryka. Proszę usunąć się na bok i pozwolić mu uratować świat._

Zgiełk kończy się w dystynkcje przemysłowym, a mózg Steve'a zawiązuje się w supeł, starając się zgadnąć, który z ich licznych wrogów zaatakował tym razem. Dym ma charakterystyczną czerwoną barwę, więc nie jest to gigantyczne jaszczurko-coś sprzed paru miesięcy. Jak na te ogniste bestie jest za mało dymu. Myśli właśnie, że być może to znowu roboty; kiedy skręca za róg, okazuje się, że do pewnego stopnia miał rację.

To coś wygląda prawie jak olbrzymi telewizor. I ma nogi. Oraz dwa bardzo długie ramiona zrobione z metalu. A na boku logo _Hammer Industries_.

Ale nie na to tak naprawdę zwraca uwagę.

Jego umysł koncentruje się przede wszystkim na tym — w każdym razie poza faktem, że Justin Hammer najwyraźniej wynalazł jakiś rodzaj robota-telewizora, a Steve _zawsze wiedział_, że telewizja jest zła — że Tony wydaje się być jedynym Avengerem na polu bitwy.

Robot daje mu niezły wycisk.

Rzuca się do działania. Włącza zdalnie sterowany hełmofon, który automatycznie aktywuje wszelakie alarmy u wszystkich członków zespołu.

— Wzywam Avengersów — ryczy do mikrofonu — wysyłam wam moje namiary.

— _Jak sytuacja?_ — brzęczy na linii zdecydowanie-zbyt-szczęśliwy głos Clinta.

— W mieście grasuje olbrzymi telewizor — przyznaje Steve. — Ameryka odmeldowuje się.

— _Hahaha. Przyjąłem, Rogers_ — grucha śmiechem Clint i jest to żart, który najwyraźniej nigdy nie znudzi się _żadnemu _z Avengersów*******. Poza Thorem, ale on się nie liczy, ponieważ nie rozumie, o co chodzi.

A jedynym, co obecnie rozumie Steve, jest to, że Tony walczy zupełnie sam.

Ciska swoją tarczą w szklany tułów telewizora i zaczyna biec.

Telewizor próbował wessać całą planetę.

Ich wrogiem był dosłownie _apokaliptyczny telewizor_.

Steve oficjalnie poddaje się i ślubuje nigdy więcej nie zdziwić się tożsamością ich przeciwnika. Albo tego, co ich wrogowie będą chcieli użyć do zniszczenia świata.

Wyczerpany i obolały od biegania w kółko przez ostatnie cztery godziny, unikając przy okazji młocących jak cep ramion telewizora, idzie, kulejąc trochę, w kierunku Tony'ego. Ten właśnie otrzymał pomoc medyczną na uboczu, zerwana z twarzy maska leży gdzieś na ziemi, a on sam ma na czole ślady zaschłej krwi. Steve planuje ochrzaniać go za ten brak rozwagi _przynajmniej_ przez dziesięć minut.

Jest zmęczony i zirytowany, i tak emocjonalnie wyczerpany, że nie ma siły na bawienie się w owijanie czegokolwiek w bawełnę.

— Musimy porozmawiać — mówi, zanim Stark zdąży chociażby otworzyć usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

— Podejrzewam, że masz rację — stwierdza Tony, w sposób oczywisty zbyt zmęczony, żeby chociażby się odgryźć. — Lou, możesz iść zająć się kimś innym — dodaje w kierunku lekarza, który doprowadzał go do porządku. Lou marszczy brwi, ale kiwa głową, po czym zostawia ich samych. — Przykro mi z powodu. No wiesz. Zostawienia cię w łóżku tak, żebyś obudził się sam.

— Nie, wcale nie — odpowiada Steve.

— Słucham?

— Wcale nie jest ci przykro — powtarza z naciskiem — ponieważ gdyby było ci przykro, _nie zrobiłbyś _tego. Zakładam, że zostawiłeś mnie, żeby walczyć z tym _czymś_, cokolwiek to jest?

Tony potakuje.

— Przypuszczam, iż fakt, że zostawiłem cię, żeby dokonać czegoś heroicznego, mnie nie usprawiedliwia, racja?

Steve patrzy na niego przez długą chwilę, po czym potrząsa głową.

— Tak właśnie myślałem — mówi Stark i rozgląda się po zniszczeniach, których dokonał łobuzerski wynalazek Hammera. — Ja…

— Po prostu to powiedz — rozkazuje Rogers. — Obaj jesteśmy w pewnym stopniu dorośli, a okazjonalnie nawet odpowiedzialni. _Nawet ty_, Tony, zanim zaczniesz się na ten temat kłócić. Nie jestem jakimś delikatnym kwiatuszkiem, który można przez przypadek zdeptać. — zmusza się do kontynuowania, a serce kłuje go, kiedy gwałtownie dodaje: — Co się wydarzyło, to się wydarzyło i nie musi niczego oznaczać.

— To raczej niemożliwe, zważając na sedno sprawy — stwierdza Tony, wciąż ostrożnie nie patrząc w jego kierunku. — To, co się wydarzyło, akurat ma jakieś znaczenie.

Steve marszczy brwi. Serce wali mu jak młotem i prawie chce zmusić przyjaciela do przerwania tej rozmowy, ponieważ może go ona tak bardzo zranić. Chce uciec i schować się gdzieś, i chce trzymać go w ramionach, i całować, i nigdy nie przerywać, a wszystkie te pragnienia są ze sobą w konflikcie i prawie nie jest w stanie tego wytrzymać.

Więc nie mówi nic.

W każdym wypadku i tak wszystko zależy od Tony'ego. Rogers wewnętrznie przygotowuje się na usłyszenie od niego tego, co nieuniknione. Że są przyjaciółmi. Że jest wdzięczny za zeszły rok, ale jeszcze bardziej wdzięczny, że wreszcie odzyskał swoją wolność.

— Nic nie rozumiesz — mówi Tony. Odwraca się w jego kierunku i wpatruje się w niego, póki ten nie odpowie spojrzeniem. — Nie chciałem rozmawiać z tobą rano, bo myślałem, że _będziesz pamiętał_, że dzisiaj przypada nasza rocznica. Nie chciałem z tobą rozmawiać, bo _nie chciałem_ z tobą zrywać, jasne? Jasne? Taka jest prawda. _Taka jest _cholerna prawda.

Steve nie może odpowiedzieć. Czuje się, jakby uderzyła w niego ciężarówka. Nigdy nie myślał, że coś takiego mogłoby się wydarzyć, _nigdy przenigdy_.

Rzecz jasna, Tony stwierdza, że ten brak odpowiedzi oznacza, że Rogers musi być przerażony, ponieważ nie przestaje paplać:

— I łapię, że słuchanie o tym oznacza, że będziesz się czuł niezręcznie, ponieważ chciałeś tylko udowodnić punkt widzenia, a ja po prostu _przypadkiem_ tam byłem, ale Pepper miała rację, uwielbiałem cię prawdopodobnie przez całe moje życie, na początku samą ideę, a potem _ty we własnej osobie_ zostałeś rozmrożony i byłeś nawet _bardziej _zdumiewający niż kiedykolwiek sądziłem, że będziesz, więc oczywiście obrażałem cię, ile wlezie, ponieważ rzadko mówię to, co mam na myśli, naprawdę rzadko. Poza tym myślałem, że jesteś hetero, a potem miał miejsce ten głupi wieczór telewizyjny, i, i… chwila, moment, jeszcze mi nie przywaliłeś.

— Nie — stwierdza Steve, oszołomiony. — I myślę, że nie zamierzam.

Tony robi pięć kroków, a potem jeszcze jeden, szósty. Potem się zatrzymuje. Jego olbrzymi mózg najwyraźniej pracuje na pełnych obrotach, starając się zrozumieć, o co chodzi. Rogers po prostu na niego patrzy. Czeka, aż zaskoczy odpowiednia zapadka w jego umyśle.

— Ty — stwierdza Stark — ty wcale nie świrujesz.

— To raczej twoja działka — mówi Steve. Ma problemy z wydobyciem z siebie słów. Chce wrzeszczeć. Chce tańczyć. Chce całować się z Tonym, jakby miało nie być jutra, ale pozostali Avengersi nie są wcale daleko. Prawdopodobnie zastanawiają się, _czego dotyczy_ ta sprzeczka kochanków. Dajmy im się zastanawiać, stwierdza złośliwie, bo ta chwila w całości należy do mnie. Tony patrzy na niego, a zrozumienie powoli pojawia się na jego twarzy. Ten moment należy do nas obu, myśli Rogers i kręci mu się w głowie.

— Och — bąka. — Och.

— Ja też nie chciałem się budzić — mówi. Robi krok w kierunku Starka i dotyka jego policzka. — Nie chciałem się obudzić i usłyszeć, jak mówisz, że z nami koniec.

— Ponieważ umawianie się ze mną jest wygodne — mamrocze z nieco oszalałym wzrokiem.

Steve faktycznie wybucha śmiechem.

— Z tobą? Wygodne? Tony, jesteś najmniej wygodnym wyborem na całej planecie. Zapominasz o całym świecie, kiedy pracujesz nad nowymi wynalazkami, _walczysz_, kiedy powinieneś wezwać wsparcie i… i _pijesz_ za dużo, i jesteś naprawdę _niegrzeczny_.

— Racja — stwierdza Tony, robiąc duży krok do tyłu i wyswobadzając się od jego dotyku. — Pójdę być chamskim _gdzieś indziej_, dobra?

— Nigdy nie będziesz wygodnym wyborem — powtarza Steve — i tak czy owak chcę być z tobą.

Tony mruga i, powłócząc nogami, podchodzi trochę bliżej.

— Jesteś pewien? — pyta, a jego głos tym razem jest o wiele niższy. — Bo jestem szalony. Nie da się nade mną zapanować. Każdy ci to powie. Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz mnie rzucić i skończyć tego w tym momencie?

Kapitan łapie go za pokryte metalem biodro i przyciąga do siebie.

— Żartujesz sobie? Chcesz, żebym rzucił _Iron Mana_? Tony'ego Starka, złote dziecko naszego państwa, dobroczyńcę wielu pozbawionych możliwości dzieciaków i twórcę najgenialniejszych amerykańskich wynalazków? Gdybym złamał mu serce, cały naród by mnie zlinczował — wykrzykuje, wymachując ramionami, w całkiem udanej kpinie z tego, jak Tony zamartwiał się opinią ludzi na samym początku, kiedy całowanie go było symbolem, a nie czynnością tak samo niezbędną do życia jak oddychanie.

Stark, rzecz jasna, pamięta swoje własne słowa i zauważa, jak zostały przekręcone, i wygląda, jak gdyby mógł wreszcie, _wreszcie_ to zaakceptować.

— Być może chcesz to przewinąć, wiesz, zmienić nieco tę ostatnią część — stwierdza, opierając ręce na biodrach, uważnie obserwując nic, które dzieje się w dali i udając, że nie czuje niczego, nawet odrobinkę. Steve'a kiedyś martwiła ta obojętność, ale teraz już wie, że Tony nie jest robotem. Iron Man to tylko jego maska. Jego serce jest wrażliwsze niż większości ludzi, a on sam okazuje tyle samo uczuć i emocji, co każdy. Po prostu nie okazuje ich _każdemu_.

Okazuje je mi, myśli Rogers i przyciąga go bliżej, uśmiechając się głupio.

— Niech ci będzie — mówi, robiąc widowisko z przewracania oczami. — Oto Tony Stark, kobieciarz, szalony wynalazca i zwariowany milioner. Gdybym zniszczył jego reaktor łukowy, znalazłby mnie nawet na końcu świata i własnoręcznie zabił.

— Zdecydowanie — stwierdza Tony — zabiłbym cię _jak psa_.

— Ale jestem w tobie zakochany tak bardzo, że to nie może się nigdy, przenigdy wydarzyć — dodaje, a ponieważ to prawda, serce bije mu radośnie. Jego uderzenia są tak głośne, że Steve ma rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że aż do końca świata nie pojawi się już żaden robot, bo po prostu by go nie usłyszał.

— Och — stwierdza Stark. — W takim razie w porządku. To. To cudowne. To absolutnie nieoczekiwane podsumowanie, trzeba przyznać, że to niemal zbyt idealny epilog tego konkretnego…

— Tony — przerywa mu niecierpliwie Steve, ponieważ jest zakochany, a Tony może i był w nim zadurzony przez całe swoje życie i mimo że w głębi duszy kocha, kiedy tak papla bez sensu, jest coś innego, co wolałby teraz robić — _zamknij się_.

W oczach Starka automatycznie pojawia się oburzenie.

— _Zmuś _mnie — żąda.

— Dobra — stwierdza Steve, po czym rzeczywiście go zmusza.

I tym razem zdecydowanie, _zdecydowanie_ nie myśli o sufrażystkach. Ani żadnym następnym.

Jego serce jest zawsze, nieugięcie, pełne Tony'ego.

_A później, kiedy Pepper wreszcie ich odnajduje, żeby przypomnieć, że Steve wypełnił swoje zobowiązanie, widzi więcej części jego ciała, niż ten by tego chciał, ale wciąż jest zbyt szczęśliwy, żeby się martwić. Jego poprzednie wcielenie może by się tym przejęło, ale to Steve z przeszłości, ten, o którym zawsze będzie pamiętał; Steve, który żył w cieniu._

_Tego Steve'a opromienia słońce. I ma Tony'ego u swojego boku. I ogromną ilość nadziei na dobre jutro. _

_I prawy prosty albo dwa dla niegrzecznych telewizorów, które być może zechcą wejść mu w drogę._

_Bo, co się nie zmienia w jego życiu, nigdy nie zaczyna lubić telewizji._

_Poza powtórkami _Małego domku na prerii_, ale Tony przeprogramowuje JARVISa tak, że nikt więcej się o tym nie dowiaduje. _

_Pomijając ten moment, w którym Steve zbyt głośno piszczy, spotykając na żywo Melissę Gilbert, a Justin Hammer robi z tego filmik i wstawia go na YouTube'a. _

_Ten tuman._

_Abstrahując od tego, Steve i Tony ratują świat, skopują tyłki mnóstwu złoczyńców, ratują świat i dzięki swojej miłości wygrywają konkurs na Najgorętszą Parę Roku siedem razy z rzędu. A potem jeszcze raz ratują świat. I jeszcze trochę._

_Czy wspominałem już o ratowaniu świata? _

_Taa, robią to. A potem żyją długo i szczęśliwie._

_Nawet kiedy Tony aranżuje zamach stanu na ich dom spokojnej starości. I podpiera część swoich akceleratorów tarczą Steve'a. I zmusza jego buty do tańca w nieodpowiednich momentach._

_Ale podejrzewam, że w ich przypadku tak właśnie wygląda prawdziwa miłość. _

* Vera Lynn to brytyjska wokalistka, która zaczęła robić karierę tuż przed wybuchem II wojny światowej.

** Wspomniana scena ma miejsce w pierwszym odcinku drugiego sezonu _Torchwood_.

*** Kim Kardashian to amerykańska aktorka, która zyskała sławę dzięki relity show _Z kamerą u Kardashainów_, w którym występowała wraz z rodziną. W 2012 roku znalazła się na siódmym miejscu listy najbardziej wpływowych postaci show-biznesu, stworzonej przez magazyn Forbes.

**** TIVO to rodzaj urządzenia, służącego do nagrywania programów telewizyjnych na dysk twardy, a także na płyty DVD.

***** Jest to odwołanie do filmu _Incepcja _(swoją drogą, kto ten tytuł tłumaczył?...), a że „inception" oznacza „początek", związek Pepper z Happym jest dla niej swego rodzaju szczęśliwym początkiem.

****** Jeden z pięciu okręgów Nowego Jorku.

******* Po angielsku „rogers" znaczy tyle, co „przyjąłem".

Bonus na zakończenie. Człowiek-mrożonka jak żywy: images37. fotosik. pl/1649/5e8916a0788bbe25. jpg


End file.
